


Trying to be normal

by Wolfie14



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 26,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie14/pseuds/Wolfie14
Summary: Příběh o třech různých nadpřirozených bytostech - o upírovi, vlkodlakovi a duchovi. Co když se jejich cesty jednoho dne střetnou? Bude to pro ně znamenat ohrožení pro jejich druh, nebo v sobě navzájem najdou přátele, které možná nikdy neměli?Příběh o přátelství, zradě, lásce, obětavosti, rodině, hledání sama sebe, porozumění druhým a mnohem víc.Fanfiction na téma seriálu Being Human US. Děj se nedrží původní seriálové podoby, vypůjčeny jsou pouze postavy.
Relationships: Sally Malik/Aidan Waite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím všechny! Tohle je moje první povídka, kterou mám už chvíli v hlavě, ale pořád mi chyběla odvaha ji napsat a zveřejnit, až teď. Doufám, že se bude líbit a rozhodně mi napište komentáře, zajímají mě vaše názory 🙂

Mé jméno je Aidan Waite. Jsem upírem už 265 let. Žiju v Bostonu spolu se svou upíři rodinou. Žijeme běžný život, každý má svou práci, školu, působíme jako normální lidi. Až na to, že to není pravda. Naši členové jsou na všech důležitých pozicích. Jsou z nich policisté, doktoři, úředníci, učitelé... A to vše jen proto, abychom v lidech nevzbudili podezření a aby byly naše činy lehce zametené pod koberec. Protože i když vypadáme jako běžní občané, v noci se z nás stávají monstra.


	2. Kapitola 1

Aidan

"Myslím, že už mám dost. Jsem tak opilá!" "Ale kdepak, vždyť jsi teprve začala." Mávnu na barmana, aby mě i mé dnešní společnici nalil dalšího panáka. "Ne, vážně už mám dost. Jen se na mě podívej, nemůžu ani chodit." Aby Jane svá slova potvrdila, seskočí z barové stoličky a málem se skácí k zemi. Naštěstí ji ale stihnu včas zachytit. "Nemusíš nikam chodit, noc je ještě mladá." "Jo, ale já už jsem našrot a ty jsi pořád v pořádku.... Jak to jenom děláš?" Chytne se mě za ramena, aby se trochu ustálila a pokusí se znovu vylézt na židličku, ale to se jí nepovede, tak si ji stáhnu k sobě na klín. "Asi mám nějakou léty vypracovanou toleranci na alkohol." Usměju se a Jane se ke mně přidá. Když je tak blízko, tlukot jejího srdce a pulzování krve v žilách slyším tak zřetelně, že si ani neuvědomím, že na mě mluví. "...dobrý nápad, co říkáš?" "Promiň, co jsi říkala?" Trochu mi šťouchne do ramene a tváří se dotčeně. "Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš! Říkala jsem, že by bylo fajn, kdybychom se šli trochu projít. Chci odsud vypadnout." "Neříkala jsi ještě před chvilku, že nemůžeš ani chodit?" "Doufala jsem, že budeš gentleman a doprovodíš dámu domů, když už jsi mě tak opil." Vstanu ze židle a chytím Jane jednou rukou kolem pasu. "To zní dobře. Tak jdeme." Zaplatím barmanovi za nás za oba a pomalu vyjdeme s Jane z baru.

"Není to nádhera? Podívej se na to nebe... Tolik hvězd! A ten měsíc... Dneska je úplněk." "Jo, to vidím..." Mám pocit, že se s každým krokem mé upíři smysly zesilují. Potřebuju se nakrmit a to co nejdřív. " Jak daleko je to k tobě?" "Pěšky ještě asi půl hodiny. Ale je tu zkratka přes les." "Fajn, tak jdeme zkratkou."

Jakmile se přiblížíme k lesu, začnu mít divný pocit. Není to tím, že bych měl hlad. Mám. Ale obvykle mě chuť na krev nedělá paranoidním. Mám totiž silný pocit, že v tom lese nejsme sami. "Co se tak rozhlížíš? Snad nemáš strach." Uchichtne se Jane, až zaklopýtne a upadne na zem. Do nosu mě okamžitě udeří závan krve. Ucítím, jak se mi ostří zuby a oči se mi zbarví do černa. Musela se někde odřít nebo poranit. "Aidane?! Panebože.... Co...co to je?!"

Když se chystám na ni vrhnou, zpoza stromu se z ničeho nic vynoří velké zvíře. Vlastně ne tak úplně zvíře. Je to vlkodlak. Poznám je moc dobře, už jsem jich v životě pár viděl, i když se jim snažím co nejvíc vyhýbat. A to hlavně při úplňku, jako je ten dnešní.

Vlkodlak mě zbystří a chystá se zaútočit. Zlomím první větev, co mi přijde pod ruku. Samozřejmě, že mě to před ním neuchrání, ale pořád je to lepší než nic. "Aaaaaaa!!!" Jane vykřikne v naprosté panice. Ohlédnu se na ni a v tom vlkodlak zaútočí. Stihnu uhnout, ale Jane už ne. Uslyším jen řev, když se netvor zakousne mladé ženě do masa. Pak utichne i ten křik. Rozpřáhnu se a vší silou udeřím vlkodlaka po zádech. Ten se po mně jen ohlédne, jako by ho něco pošimralo. K mému překvapení se ale otočí a rozběhne se hluboko do lesa.

Můj pohled se obrátí k Jane. Ještě pořád slyším, jak jí bije srdce. Mohla by přežít, kdybych jí dal první pomoc a okamžitě ji odvezl do nemocnice, ale kdyby se uzdravila, byl by z ní vlkodlak. Proto nechám svůj instinkt, aby nade mnou zvítězil. Skloním se k ní, kousnu ji do krku a začnu sát tu životodárnou tekutinu. Když už v ní nezbyde ani kapka krve, opojen chutí a energií zvednu mobil a vytočím první číslo na mém seznamu. "Aidane?" Ozve se po pár zazvoněních. "Bishope, mám tady malý problém..."


	3. Kapitola 2

Josh

Probudím se nahý uprostřed lesa, ani nevím, kde přesně. Jsem celý od krve a špinavý od hlíny. Nestihnu se ani pořádně vzpamatovat, když o kousek dál uslyším zvonit mobil. Rychle pro něj dojdu a zvednu ho. "Levison, prosím? Ano... Moc se omlouvám... Už jsem na cestě." Zavěsím. Rozhlédnu se kolem sebe,jestli někde náhodou neuvidím zbytky svého oblečení a mám štěstí. Nestává se moc často, abych po proměně své oblečení našel. Posbírám jednotlivé kusy a rychle se obleču. Dobře, na svůj první den v nové práci rozhodně nevypadám nejlíp, ale teď už s tím neudělám nic. Jak mi má budoucí nadřízená před chvílí telefonicky oznámila, už dávno jsem se měl dostavit do nemocnice.

Pracovat jako doktor byl můj sen. Měl jsem celkem slušně našlápnuto a možná bych se jím i stal, kdyby ze mě nebyla krvelačná bestie. Po mé první proměně jsem nechal školy a rozhodl se pracovat. Umývat nádobí po barech není zrovna vysněná práce, ale aspoň jsem se seznámil s lidmi, kteří mi řekli, že v místní nemocnici hledají sanitáře. Měnit lidem plenky a vést složité operace je docela rozdíl, ale i tak jsem se rozhodl, že to v nemocnici zkusím.

Jakmile se tam dostanu, jako první zamířím na záchod, abych ze sebe smyl alespoň trochu krve. Když se mi to podaří, zeptám se náhodného doktora, kudy se dostanu ke staniční sestře.

Mary, dáma ve středním věku, na mě už z dálky zamává, když si všimne, že bloudím chodbou. Zamávám jí nazpět. Doufám, že ten muž, se kterým mluví, ji zabavil natolik, že třeba i zapomene na to, že jdu pozdě.

"Dobré ráno, moc se omlouvám, já..." Když se dostanu do těsné blízkosti jí a toho muže, najednou mě zaujme něco zvláštního, co mi ani nedovolí dokončit větu. "To je v pořádku, Joshi. Hlavní je, že jsi tady." Mary obrátí svou pozornost k muži s černýma vlasama a tmavýma očima. "Aidane, tohle je Josh, naše nová posila. Bude dělat sanitáře místo Matthewua." Aidan, jak se ten muž nejspíš jmenuje, se ke mně otočí a sjede mě pohledem od hlavy až k patě, přičemž se mi na tváři objeví zvláštní výraz. Je to snad znechucení? Nebo odpor? "Rád bych se zdržel, ale mám moc práce. Joshi..." Kývne jakoby na pozdrav a vzápětí odejde.

"Vždycky není takový. Mohli byste být přátelé, jste skoro ve stejném věku." Dodá ještě Mary. " Tak pojď, najdeme ti nějaké oblečení a trochu tě tady provedu."


	4. Kapitola 3

Aidan

Stačilo pár sekund, abych poznal, že ten nový sanitář, Josh, je ten vlkodlak, na kterého jsme včera v noci narazili v lese. Pach vlkodlaků je hodně silný, i když nejsou zrovna ve své vlčí podobě. Když jsou lidé, páchnou jako zmoklí psi

Co mě ale překvapilo, byl ten jeho výraz. Jako by vůbec netušil, kdo nebo co vlastně jsem. Naše druhy jsou už odnepaměti nepřátelé. Samozřejmě, že bychom se na sebe nevrhli v nemocnici plné lidí. Ani tak ale nejsem moc nadšený z toho, že budeme pracovat více méně pod jednou střechou.

Podívám se na hodiny. Nejvyšší čas,abych si udělal přestávku. Ne snad, že bych nějakou potřeboval. Nemůžu se unavit a obvykle se ani nepotřebuji najíst. Pokud ano, stačí navštívit naši krevní banku. Ale ve dnech, jako je tenhle, prostě jen vyjdu ven před nemocnici na čerstvý vzduch a strávím půl hodiny sezením na lavičce a pozorováním lidí.

Kdybych ale věděl, že venku narazím na toho vlkodlaka, zůstal bych uvnitř. "Hej! Hej, ty tam! Aidan, že?" "Už to tak bude." Odpovím mu, když dojde ke mně. "Já jsem Josh. Ráno jsme neměli moc velkou příležitost spolu mluvit..." "Nemáme důvod spolu mluvit." Odseknu a otočím se k němu zády. "Já jenom, že... Neznáme se odněkud?" Ohlédnu se na něj. "Děláš si srandu?" "Cože? Ne... Jenom... To je jedno, nech to plavat. Promiň, že jsem tě rušil." Tentokrát je to on, kdo se chystá k odchodu, ale nedovolím mu to. Oběma rukama ho chytnu za triko pod krkem. "Na co si to hraješ?!" "Na nic... Já..." "Včera v noci jsi mě málem roztrhal na kousky a teď děláš, jakoby se nic nestalo?!" Periferním viděním si všimnu, že nás pozoruje pár pacientů, kteří se pohybují kolem nemocnice. Okamžitě vlkodlaka pustím a poplácám ho jakoby přátelsky po rameni. "Ty víš, co jsem zač?" Zeptá se napůl vyděšeně a napůl překvapeně. "Ty jsi v tomhle všem docela nový, co? Jak dlouho jsi vlkodlak?" Spodní čelist mu malém spadne až na zem. "Asi... Dva roky. Jo,jo, jsou to dva roky. Ty jsi taky...? Myslel jsem si, že jsem jediný..." Jeho neznalosti se upřímně zasměju. "Co je na tom vtipného?" "Přijď dneska večer do baru. K Rossovi. V osm buď tam."


	5. Kapitola 4

Josh

Je 19:35. Mám co dělat, abych se dostal do baru včas. Obvykle nikam moc nechodím, teda aspoň od té doby, co jsem vlkodlak ne. Tenhle bar znám ale moc dobře, jelikož to byl jeden z prvních, kde jsem pracoval.

Rychle odemknu dveře od svého pronajatého bytu, vtrhnu dovnitř a zamířím rovnou do koupelny. Od mé proměny jsem se ještě nestihl okoupat. Někteří pacienti a noví kolegové mi věnovali pohledy, které naznačovaly, že rozhodně nevoním.

Když jsem hotový se sprchou, hodím na sebe první oblečení, které mi padne pod ruku. Modrá kostkovaná košile a světlé kalhoty. Může být. Na nic jiného už ani nemám čas.

Do baru dorazím asi s pětiminutovým zpožděním. Naštěstí hned po příchodu uvidím Aidana, jak sedí u baru. "Promiň, nestíhal jsem..." Omluvím se a zaberu si místo vedle něj. "Tady ne. Sedneme si jinam." Zvedne se od baru a zamíří do části, kde skoro nikdo nesedí. "Počkej, ty si nic nedáš?" Zavolám za ním, ale neodpoví mi a místo toho si sedne ke stolu. Já si u barmana objednám pivo a dojdu si sednout k Aidanovi.

"Tak jo, mám několik otázek..." Začnu, ale nenechá mě domluvit. "Já nejsem to, co ty." Jde na to zpříma, což se mi líbí. Aspoň nebudeme chodit dlouho kolem horké kaše. "Tak co teda jsi? A jak je možné, že víš, co jsem já?" Aidan se ke mně nakloní přes stůl trochu blíž. "Jsem upír. A to, že jsi vlkodlak, z tebe cítím." Nevěřícně se na něj podívám a i když se opravdu hodně snažím, začnu se smát. "Promiň, zrovna tohle jsem nečekal. Ty že jsi... Upír?" Aidan si rukou zakryje obličej tak, abych ho viděl jen já. Z ničeho nic se dívám na člověka...na tvora...s očima černýma jako uhel a tesáky ostrými jako břitva. Okamžitě se odsunu od stolu, čímž na sebe připoutám porodnost lidí. Aidanova tvář se vrátí do normální podoby a docela mile se usměje. "Už mi věříš?" "Jak jsi to udělal?" Protočí oči. "Jak jsem říkal, jsem upír." Ještě chvíli mi trvá, než si na tu novou informaci zvyknu. Je upír. Já jsem vlkodlak. Nejsem jediné monstrum pod sluncem.

Jakmile mi barman donese pivo, vypiju ho skoro na ex a hned si objednám další. "Jak ses jím stal?" Zeptám se. "To je jednoduché. Před 265 lety mě Bishop, můj upíři otec, proměnil. Bylo to za války. Od té doby s ním a několika dalšími upíry žiju tady v Bostonu." "Takže je vás víc? Kdo ještě?" Napiju se z dalšího piva. "Pochybuju, že bys je znal. V nemocnici ale pracuju z nás všech jen já." Musím přiznat, že to mě trochu uklidnilo. Ne snad, že bych z něj měl strach. To ne. Rozhodně ne.

"Proč děláš v nemocnici, když je tam všude tolik krve? Nedělá ti to špatně nebo tak?" Zeptám se. Aidan zavrtí hlavou. "Umím se ovládat docela dobře, pokud se pravidelně krmím. Krevní banka v nemocnici je taková moje jistota. A chci tam pracovat, abych mohl pomáhat lidem."

Jeho poslední slova mě zaráží. "Chceš pomáhat lidem? Není to tak trochu... Proti tvojí přirozenosti? Ve filmech jsou upíři vždycky..." "Co? Zabijáci?" Nesměle přikývnu. "To taky jsme. Zabíjíme lidi, pijeme jejich krev." Aidan skloní hlavu, jako by snad něčeho litoval. "Ale ne všichni takoví chtějí být." Řekne potichu, jakoby spíš sám pro sebe. Rozhodnu se to ignorovat.

"Říkal jsi, že jsem tě včera večer malém roztrhal na kousky... Já si to nepamatuju. Skoro nikdy si z proměny nic nepamatuju." Vím jen to, že mi ráno Aidan připadal povědomý. "To je normální. Většina vlkodlaků to tak má. Chce to cvik, aby sis pamatoval, co při proměně děláš. Ještě víc tréninku to chce, abys byl schopný ovládnout svého vlka." "Ty víš, jak toho dosáhnout?" Zeptám se s nadějí. "Ne, to ne. Jak jsem říkal, vlkodlakům se vyhýbáme. Tohle jsem se jen někde doslechl."

Zbytek večera si jen tak povídáme o různých věcech. Teda spíš mluvím já. Jsou to dva roky, co jsem narazil na někoho, kdo ví o mém tajemství a co víc, je to někdo, komu nemůžu jen tak ublížit, pokud teda zrovna není úplněk. Čím více času spolu trávíme, tím víc otevřenější začíná být i Aidan. Kdoví, možná spolu nakonec budeme i vycházet.


	6. Kapitola 5

Aidan

"Náš ztracený syn se znovu objevil." Uvítá mě Bishop. Muž, který ze mě udělal to, čím jsem. Pro náš druh je náš stvořitel něco jako náš otec. Máme mezi sebou silné pouto. Většina lidí si myslí, že jsou upíři samotáři. Ve skutečnosti ale vytváříme komunity, rodiny, ve které je vždy jeden vůdce. Pro mě a mou rodinu je to právě Bishop.

"Snad jsem ti nechyběl." Odpovím mu sarkasticky a sednu si do křesla. Gestem naznačím jedné z dívek, aby šla za mnou. Jsou to takové naše chodící zásobárny krve. Žijí s námi pod jednou střechou a dostávají plat. Na oplátku z nich můžeme pít pod podmínkou, že je nesmíme zabít.

Zakousnu se dívce do zápěstí a začnu pít. Hned se mi trochu uleví a všechen stres ze mě opadne. "Nechceš mi říct, proč smrdíš jako pes?" "Máme v nemocnici nového kolegu. Je to vlkodlak. Asi to bude tím, pracovali jsme na stejném oddělení." Rozhodnu se pro lež. Vím, jak Bishop vlkodlaky nesnáší. " To není zrovna ideální, co myslíš?" Pokrčím rameny. "Nevěnovali jsme si pozornost." Odpovím lhostejně a vrátím se ke své večeři. 

Bishop obejde stůl a posadí se na něj. "Vlastně nás nějaký vlkodlak nemůže rozhodit. Dneska jsem mluvil se sousední komunitou z New Yorku a padl návrh, že bychom si s nimi vyměnili území. Oni se nastěhují sem a my tam. Po těch letech to bude příjemná změna, co myslíš?" 

Malém mi zaskočí, když si uvědomím, co by to znamenalo. "Ty chceš odjet? Po všech těch letech a tom všem, co jsi tady vybudoval?" "Časy se mění, Aidane. Nikdo z nás nestárne, lidi by si mohli začít všímat." Vstane, dá si ruce do kapes a podívá se na mě. "Jsem si jist, že se ti New York bude líbit." Otočí se na patě a odejde.

Pravdou je, že i já sám jsem o nějaké životní změně přemýšlel už hodně dlouho. Stěhování do New Yorku by mohlo leccos vyřešit. Mohl bych začít nový život jako někdo úplně jiný. K čemu to ale je, když se stejně každý večer každý den vracím k tomu samému? Pravdou je, že mě tenhle život s mojí upíři rodinou přestal naplňovat už dávno, ale neměl jsem odvahu s tím něco udělat. U Bishopa mám všechno, co upír k přežití potřebuje. Možná, že je problém v tom, že už nechci jen přežívat jako netvor, co pije krev. Možná bych chtěl zkusit žít jako člověk, ale bojím se to přiznat i sám sobě. 

Až do dnešního dne jsem trávil většinu času jen s jedinci svého druhu. Navazovat přátelství s lidmi je pro mě jako kamarádit se s jídlem. Nikdy to nevedlo nikam jinam, než k smrti dotyčného člověka, když už jsem něco takového zkusil. Když jsem ale dneska narazil znovu na toho vlkodlaka, jako by ve mě svitla kapka naděje. Ano, je to pošuk. Ale je tak přirozený a lidský, až se skoro nechce věřit, že se jednou za měsíc mění ve vraždící bestii. Když jsem ho ráno uviděl, měl jsem chuť ho na místě zabít, ale po tom dnešním večeru mu možná zkusím dát šanci.


	7. Kapitola 6

Josh

Ještě teď nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem byl včera večer po dvou letech v baru. Ano, byl jsem tam s upírem, ale cítil jsem se znovu jako člověk. Ukázalo se, že ví o mém druhu daleko víc, než vím já. Co je ale nejdůležitější je to, že jsem zjistil, že nejsem jediný "nelidský" tvor v Bostonu. Aidan sice říkal, že se naše druhy nemají zrovna v lásce, ale já k němu žádný odpor necítím. Možná je trochu zvláštní, ale asi to bude tím, že se více méně stýká jen s dalšími upíry, pokud nepočítá kolegy a pacienty v nemocnici. Sám říkal, že se s obyčejnými lidmi ani nesnaží navazovat vztahy.

Dneska jsem si nastavil budík o hodinu dřív, než bych měl normálně vstávat, abych zase nezaspal do práce. Teď, když už půl hodiny čekám v šatně, si říkám, že to bylo asi zbytečné, ale nevadí mi to. Aspoň mám čas o všem přemýšlet.

O pár minut později se dveře od šatny otevřou a do místnosti vejce Aidan. "Ahoj." Pozdravím ho s úsměvem větším, než je pravděpodobně vhodné, protože mi věnuje zvláštní pohled, ale i tak mi pozdrav vrátí. "Nejsi tu nějak brzo?" "Radši jsem si nastavil budík o něco dřív, ale stejně jsem nemohl spát. Mám ještě několik otázek..." Aidan přejde ke své skříňce a začne se převlékat. "Tak se ptej." "Fajn... spíš v rakvi?" Upír vyprskne smíchy. "Děláš si srandu?" "Ne... Ne... Jenom mě to tak napadlo. I kdybys spal v rakvi,je to v pohodě, nesmál bych se nebo tak." Začnu koktat jako pokaždé, když najednou znervózním. "Ne, Joshi, nespím v rakvi. Chápu, že to je celkem sklamání, ale mám normální postel." Zavře svou skříňku a klíčky si schová do kapsy. "Tak jdeš? Musíme se nahlásit staniční sestře." Vyzve mě. "Jo,jo, už jdu."

Společně vyjdeme ze šatny a vydáme se dlouhou chodbou k sesterně. Mám co dělat, abych skryl své nadšení. Konečně mám někoho, s kým můžu otevřeně mluvit.

Mary, vrchní sestra, si nás všimne už z dálky. "Tak vidím, že už jste se seznámili, hoši. Jen pojďte, rozpisy už pro vás mám přichystané." Aidanovi i mně dá do rukou složky, ve kterých je seznam našich dnešních úkolů. "Joshi, potřebuju,abys vyměnil povlečení ve všech pokojích ve třetím patře. Aidane, ty se dneska budeš starat o pacienty taky na třetím patře,ale jako první s tebou chce mluvit strážník Bishop. Je v kantýně, můžeš za ním zajít rovnou." Aidan kývne, rychle nahlédne do své složky s úkoly a pak už se vydá směrem ke kantýně. "Tak šup šup, Joshi. Nemáme na to celý den." Popožene mě Mary a zajde do sesterny. 

Strážník Bishop... Mám takový pocit, že to je ten upír, o kterém Aidan včera mluvil. Jen nechápu,proč ho hledá tady v nemocnici.

Vejdu do prvního pokoje, který mám na seznamu. "Dobré ráno, pane." Popřeju pacientovi, který leží na jedné ze dvou postelí,co se v pokoji nachází. Automaticky se přesunu k volné posteli a začnu postupně svlékat polštáře i peřinu. "To máme dneska pěkný den, že ano?" Snažím se navázat konverzaci, ale muž neodpovídá, což mi přijde divné, protože má otevřené oči,takže je určitě vzhůru. "Pane?" Přejdu opatrně k jeho posteli. Až teď si všimnu, že má celý krk ovázaný obvazem a na těle má stopy jakoby po boji. "Nechcete trochu vody?" Zeptám se ho a z nočního stolku mu podám vodu. Muž si ale z ničeho nic sedne, pevně mě chytí za ruku a snaží se mě přitáhnout k sobě,ale braním se. Jeho oči jsou podlité krví a má zostřené zuby. Neovládnu se a vykřiknou, ale v tom už se do místnosti vřítí Aidan, chytne muže pod krkem a vší silou ho přitlačí do postele. "Panebože, Aidane..." " Bishope!" Zařve Aidan a do pokoje vejde muž v policejní uniformě s blond vlasy a modrýma očima. "Nech to na mě." Řekne Aidanovi,který od pacienta odstoupí. Strážník se agresivnímu muži zadívá do očí a chytne ho pod krkem. "Tady už nic nepomůže." Jeho ruka se kolem pacientova hrdla viditelně stáhne. Netrvá dlouho a muž vydechne naposled. Strážník ho pustí a postupně se mně i Aidanovi podívá do očí. "Zdá se, že váš pacient náhle podlehl svému zranění. Viděl bych to na vnitřní krvácení, co ty na to, Aidane?" Poplácá Aidana po zádech a pak obrátí pozornost ke mně. "To je ten vlkodlak? Takové štěně? Čekal jsem většího zabijáka." 

Pomalu přejde ke mně. Najednou vůbec nevím, co mám dělat. "No,já..." Natáhne ke mně ruku a štípne mě do tváře. "S tebou bych byl hotový raz dva." "Jsou tu lidi, Bishope." Upozorní ho Aidan a já mu ruku silně odstrčím. Bishop se usměje a odejde z pokoje, aniž by cokoliv řekl. Než se stihnu na Aidana vůbec podívat, zmizí z místnosti taky,aniž by mi vysvětlil,co se to v těch posledních několika minutách vlastně stalo.


	8. Kapitola 7

Aidan

Doběhnu Bishopa před nemocnicí. "Počkej!" Otočí se a tváří se jakoby nic. "Ano, synu?" "Přeskočilo ti snad v hlavě? Nemůžeš mi vodit do nemocnice ještě neproměněné upíry! Kdo mu to vůbec udělal?" Začnu po něm křičet. "Marcus se v noci trochu nudil. To víš, jeho parťák se radši tahá po večer v barech s vlkodlakem, tak si chtěl stvořit nového kamaráda... Akorát se moc netrefil s výběrem." Odpoví mi naprosto klidně. "Chceš snad říct, že je to moje vina?! Joshe z toho laskavě vynech, rozumíš?!" "Ale podívejme se, tak Josh..." Položí mi ruku na rameno. "Víš, Aidane, už chvíli mám pocit, že je s tebou něco v nepořádku. Tvoje oddanost vůči nám už není co bývala. Kde jsou ty časy, kdy jsi s Marcusem lovil holky jen tak pro zábavu? Čím dál tím častěji piješ krev ze sáčku, trávíš víc času doma než v práci... A teď se ještě ke všemu bratříčkuješ s vlkodlakem. Co to s tebou, sakra, je?" 

Najednou do mě vjede takový vztek, že už ho v sobě nedokážu dál držet. "Už mě prostě nebaví žít v izolaci od světa. Žiju s tebou a ostatními víc než dvě století. Pořád mi tvrdíš, že jsme lidem a vlkodlakům nadřazení, ale k čemu nám to je, když se jim stejně pořád jenom vyhýbáme nebo je zabíjíme? Už mě to prostě nebaví! Kašlu na tebe i na ostatní. Do žádného New Yorku s váma nejedu. Zůstanu tady v Bostonu. Marcusovi klidně vyřiď, že jsem se vás zřekl a už s vámi nechci mít nic společného." 

Bishop pokývá hlavou. "Dobrá tedy. Pokud si myslíš, že pro tebe bude lepší, když budeš žít sám, nebudu ti bránit. Ale až ti dojde, že je to blbost a že bez nás nepřežiješ, zavolej mi. Jsem tvůj otec, stvořil jsem tě. Možná bych pak byl ochotný ti dát novou šanci." Naposledy mě poplácá po rameni a odejde.

Ještě chvíli zůstanu stát na místě. Vážně jsem udělal dobře, že jsem mu tohle všechno řekl? Neměl jsem s tím ještě počkat a pořádně si to promyslet? Teď už je nejspíš pozdě. Budu se muset postavit na vlastní nohy a to teď hned. Kromě svojí práce nemám nic. To, že jsem se zřekl upírů, znamená i to, že jsem přišel o všechny výhody naší komunity. Těžko teď můžu počítat s tím, že po mně Bishop zahladí stopy, když někoho zabiju. Vážně nemám tušení, jak tohle zvládnu.


	9. Kapitola 9

Josh

Po tom incidentu se strážníkem jsem Aidana už v práci neviděl. Hledal jsem ho všude. Až po pár hodinách mi Mary řekla, že si nutně potřeboval vzít volno. 

Abych byl upřímný, ta věc s tím mužem mnou docela otřásla. Nechápu, co se stalo. Ještě divnější je to, že nikdo z doktorů tomu nevěnoval příliš velkou pozornost. Jen jsem zaslechl, jak si mezi sebou říkali, že to bylo vnitřní krvácení. Nemohlo být, když ten policista toho muže uškrtil. Viděl jsem to. 

Jakmile mi skončí směna, poberu si své věci a zamířím rovnou domů. Je už večer, takže ulice jsou skoro prázdné. Ten chladný vzduch a mírný vánek mě podivně uklidňuje. Od té doby, co jsem vlkodlak, jsem začal všechno vnímat jinak než dřív.

Jsem tak zabraný do svých myšlenek, že vůbec neslyším, že mě už chvíli někdo sleduje. "Zůstaň, čokle." Otočím se za hlasem a v tu samou chvíli mi někdo vrazí pěstí do obličeje tak silně, až se složím k zemi. Nestihnu se ani vzpamatovat a někdo další do mě začne kopat. Jsem tak ochromený, že se ani nebráním, jen se snažím si krýt zranitelná místa. 

"Jsi větší ubožák, než jsem si myslel." Prohodí jeden z mých tríznitelů. Pak ucítím v ústech pachuť krve napadne mě, že tohle je asi můj konec.

"Marcusi!" Zařve někdo z dálky. Muži do mě na chvíli přestanou kopat. "Copak, Aidane? Jdeš se k nám přidat?" Zeptá se jeden z mužů, ale zní to spíš jako výsměch. Ze všech sil se mi podaří se otočit. Opravdu je to Aidan.

"No proč ne?" Odpoví Marcusovi. Oči mu zčernají a když se usměje, všimnu si i špičáků. Už jsem to jednou viděl, ale stejně mě to znovu vyděsí. Pak už jdou věci ráz na ráz. Ti dva do mě začnou znovu kopat, ale pak jsou někým odhození o několik metrů dál. Dojde mi, že to udělal Aidan.

Podívám se na ně a vidím svého upířího kolegu, jak se pere s těma dvěma. Najednou se od sebe všichni tři odtrhnou. "Bishop na tebe bude určitě hrdý. Pustíš se do vlkodlaka, který má nejmíň dva týdny do proměny a pak bojuješ s jeho prvním synem. Víš moc dobře, že mě má radši než tebe." Řekne Aidan. "Časy se mění, bratře. Ale to víš nejlíp sám." Oba útočníci, co mě napadli, si přestanou všímat Aidana i mě a odejdou, jako by se nic nestalo.

"Jsi v pořádku? Zeptá se mě Aidan a skloní se ke mně. "Jo, jen pár modřin, škrábanců a..." Pokusím se pohnout, ale tělem mi projede ostrá bolest. "...asi i zlomených kostí." "Dostanu tě domů a ošetřím tě. Můžeš vstát?" Pokývám hlavou a ze všech sil se postavím na nohy. Upír mě podepře a pomalu se rozejdeme.


	10. Kapitola 10

Aidan

Nemůžu uvěřit, že Marcus klesl tak hluboko. Bylo mi jasné, že se s mým odchodem nesmíří jen tak, ale že napadne Joshe, to jsem si nemyslel. "Jsme tady." Řekne vlkodlak, když dorazíme k paneláku. "Bydlíš v bytě?" "Jo... Vlastně je to spíš taková komůrka. Jen jedna místnost... Není to ideální, hledám si něco nového." Vytáhne klíče a odemkne hlavní vchod. "Je to hned tady v přízemí." Dovedu ho ke dveřím, na které ukáže. Znovu odemkne a vejde dovnitř, ale já zůstanu stát před dveřmi. "Děje se něco?" Zeptá se. "Jestli chceš, abych šel dovnitř, musíš mě pozvat dál. Je to takové upíří prokletí." Josh se na chvíli zamyslí. "Dobře, tak... Pojď dál, Aidane." "Díky." Vejdu za ním do bytu a znovu ho podepřu. Když vyjdeme z malé chodbičky, ocitneme se v pokoji, ve kterém je malá postel, psací stůl, jedna skříň a kuchyňská linka zároveň. Dveře v rohu místnosti budou nejspíš od koupelny. "Vážně žiješ tady?" Zeptám se trochu překvapeně. "Říkal jsem, že hledám něco nového." Posadí se na postel a sundá si bundu. "Přísahal bych, že jsem měl zlomené žebra, ale už to tak nebolí." "To je tím, že jsi vlkodlak. Hojíš se rychle. Za dva dny budeš v pohodě, ale teď se moc nehýbej. Vyčistím ti ty rány." 

Z kuchyňské linky vezmu nádobu, napustím do ní trochu vody a přiberu ještě papírové kapesníky. S mojí provizorní první pomocí se přesunu k Joshovi a začnu mu čistit rány.

Chvíli oba mlčíme, ale Josh pak prolomí ticho. "Odešel jsi dneska z práce nějak brzo." "Jo, musel jsem něco zařídit." Odpovím přesně tak, jak bych odpověděl normálnímu člověku, který o mé druhé stránce neví vůbec nic, ale pak mi dojde, že Joshovi bych mohl říct pravdu. "Hele,Joshi... Mrzí mě, do čeho ses kvůli mně dostal. Ten pacient v práci a ti dva tam venku..." "Nemusíš se za nic omlouvat. Stačí, když mi řekneš, o co šlo." Zavrtím hlavou. "Bude lepší, když se od sebe budeme držet co nejdál." "Blázníš? Aidane, jsi první člověk, se kterým se bavím po dvou letech. Celou dobu jsem se všem vyhýbal kvůli tomu, co jsem. Před tebou se nemusím skrývat..." Podívám se na něj a vidím, že všechno, co říká, myslí naprosto vážně. Oba jsme na tom stejně, až na ten rozdíl, že já jsem žil celou dobu se svou upíři rodinou, zatímco Josh nemá nikoho. "Vlastně jsem si říkal, že bychom mohli být... Kamarádi. Teda kdybys chtěl... Nenutím tě nebo tak. Chápu, že máš svoje přátele a mě nejspíš nepotřebuješ, tak na to můžeš klidně zapome..." "Joshi." Přeruším ho. "Můžeme být kamarádi. Bylo by to fajn." " Tak... Dobře! To je paráda!" Usměju se nad jeho nadšením. "Když už jsi zmínil tu moji upíři rodinu a když jsme teda přátelé, měl bys asi vědět, že jsem od nich dneska odešel." Vezmu nádobu a kapesníky a uklidím je na místo. Víc už mu ty rány asi neošetřím. 

"Proč jsi od nich odešel?" Vezmu židli a postavím si ji vedle Joshovy postele. "Asi už mě ten jejich život přestal bavit. A když jsem ráno v nemocnici viděl toho chlapa..." "Myslíš toho, u kterého jsem byl i já?" Přikývnu. "Marcus, jeden z těch upírů, co tě dneska napadl, chtěl toho chlapa proměnit, protože já jsem se mu už nevěnoval tak, jako dřív." "Marcus je tvůj... Přítel? Jakože partner?" Usměju se, protože mě opravdu překvapuje, jak tenhle člověk dokáže přemýšlet. "Ne, nic takového. Jsme spíš bratři. Bishop udělal upíra ze mě a o několik desítek let později i z Marcuse." Vysvětlím. Josh k tomu nic neřekne, jen kývne.

"Možná bych chtěl zkusit znovu žít jako člověk." Přiznám potichu. "Jo, to já taky..." Řekne a naše pohledy se střetnou. "Můžeme to zkusit spolu. Máme stejnou práci, podobné problémy... Můžeme si navzájem pomáhat." Navrhne Josh. "To beru." Rozhlédnu se po bytě. Je tu až moc uklizeno, ale to nic nemění na tom, že je tenhle byt neskutečně malý. "A mám ještě jeden návrh. Co kdybychom si sehnali dům a bydleli spolu? Já teď budu přespávat asi v nemocnici a ty jsi říkal, že si hledáš něco nového..." "Jo, to je dobrý nápad... Proč chceš přespávat v nemocnici?" Zeptá se. Pokrčím rameny. "Teď, když nemám svoje upíry, nemám kde jinde být. Žili jsme všichni v jednom velkém domě. Vlastně to je spíš hotel... Ale zřekl jsem se jich, takže teď se o sebe musím starat sám." "Můžeš zůstat tady. Však víš... Ať už si na sebe zvykáme, když spolu chceme bydlet." Chvilku zvažuju své možnosti, ale Josh má nejspíš pravdu. Musíme si na sebe zvykat a navíc v nemocnici bych pořád cítil krev. "Fajn, lehnu si na zem." "Vem si aspoň tuhle deku." Podá mi jednu peřinu a jeden polštář, které umístím kousek od jeho postele a lehnu si. "Tak teda... Dobrou noc." Řekne Josh a zhasne lampičku. "Dobrou, Joshi."


	11. Kapitola 11

Josh 

Aidan mě ráno přesvědčil, abych dneska ještě zůstal doma a zotavoval se po té včerejší nakládačce. Cítím se líp, ale den v posteli mi neuškodí.

Řekl bych, že včera se můj život přetočil vzhůru nohama. První jsem viděl, jak se nějaký člověk malém proměnil v upíra, pak mě dva upíři zmlátili na ulici a nakonec jsem souhlasil s tím, že budu s jedním upírem bydlet. Pravdou je, že z toho mám trochu strach. Za prvé, znám Aidana tři dny a už u mě přespává, za druhé, je to upír, který žil asi před dvě stě let s dalšími upíry, za třetí, naše druhy se že prý nesnáší, za čtvrté, nikdy jsem nežil s chlapem a neumím si to představit, za páté, pořád se ho trochu bojím a za šesté... Asi si s ním o tom všem budu muset promluvit. 

Uslyším, jak někdo dává klíček do zámku. Následně se dveře otevřou a Aidan vejde do bytu. Sám pro sebe si vynadám, že jsem mu dal klíče tak brzo. "Čau." Pozdraví mě a položí na stůl tašku. "Ahoj... Co to je?" "Donesl jsem ti svůj oběd." Vytáhne jídlo nosič, vezme z mé miniaturní kuchyně tácek, všechno na něj vyskládá a donese mi to do postele. Zůstanu na něj nevěřícně zírat. "Co je?" Zeptá se. "Nic, já jsem.... Jenom jsem nečekal, že se o mě budeš takhle starat. Kde jsi to vůbec vzal?" "V nemocnici. Řekl jsem, aby mi můj oběd dali do tohohle, že nemám hlad." "Ty jsi nejedl?" Zeptám se a pustím se do jídla. "Já nejím, Joshi. Jsem mrtvý." Zaskočí mi polévka a trochu se poliju. Aidan se jen zasměje. 

"Promiň, všechno je to na mě nové." Omluvím se mu. "V pohodě." Vytáhne si z tašky krevní transfúzi, na malý okamžik se promění, prokousne sáček a pak začne pít krev už v normální lidské podobě. Trochu si odkašlu, takže se na mě podívá. "Mohli bychom si promluvit?" "Jasně. O co jde?" Nadechnu se, abych se trochu uklidnil. "Jde o tohle všechno. Nerozmyslel jsem si nic z toho, o čem jsme se včera bavili, jenom..." Odmlčím se a doufám, že Aidan pochopí, kam tím mířím, ale on jen nechápavě povytáhne obočí. "Jde o to, že mě včera napadli dva upíři, jeden člověk se málem proměnil, strážník u policie je taky upír a ty... Budeme spolu bydlet, takže..." "Nezabiju tě, pokud ti jde o tohle. Ani ti nijak jinak neublížím." Přikývnu. Něco takového jsem chtěl slyšet. "A asi mi bude chvíli trvat, než si zvyknu bydlet s chlapem." Aidan se rozesměje. Teď se cítím trochu dotčeně. "Vážně jsi vlkodlak jen chvíli." "Co to má s tím společného?" Zeptám se. "Žijete ve smečkách, ve kterých mezi sebou máte silné pouto, ať už jde o jakékoliv pohlaví. Všichni spolu žijí v určitém... Vztahu." Jelikož neznám žádné další vlkodlaky, rozhodnu se tímhle nezabývat. "A co tvůj druh?" Rozhodnu se raději obrátit pozornost na něj. "To je trochu jiné." Na chvíli se odmlčí, jako kdyby přemýšlel, jestli o tom má mluvit. Pak ale najednou změní téma. "Objevil jsem jeden dům. Co kdybychom jsme se na něj šli podívat?"


	12. Kapitola 12

Aidan

"Aidane, tenhle dům je skvělý!" Neskrývá své nadšení Josh, když procházíme pokoji našeho možná budoucího domu. "Co si o tom myslíš? Je tu všechno! A je prostorný. Ta žena navíc říkala, že nám tu nechá i nábytek. Je tu výhodné! A je kousek od nemocnice." Nepřestává mě přesvědčovat. "Tak co si o tom myslíte?" Zeptá se nás majitelka domu. "Není to nejhorší. Vypadá to docela udržovaně. Můžu vědět, jak dlouho tady nikdo nebydlel?" Zeptám se s předstíranou zdrženlivostí, ale už teď vím, že ten dům vezmeme. "Už je to osm měsíců, co má dcera... Odešla." "Přestěhovala se?" Vypadne rychle s Joshe. Postarší žena skloní hlavu k zemi. "Kéž by se jen přestěhovala... Ale bohužel zemřela. Má dcera měla autonehodu." Joshovi dojde, jak nevhodnou otázku předtím položil. "To je mi opravdu moc líto, já..." "Ten dům bereme." Skočím mu do řeči, abych zachránil situaci. "Opravdu?" Na ženině tváři se objeví alespoň malý úsměv. Přikývnu a Josh se začne usmívat jako idiot. "Myslím si, že je to skvělý dům pro mladý pár, jako jste vy dva. Sluší vám to spolu." Dodá ještě žena. "Ale my nejsme..." "Děkujeme, jste moc milá." Podám jí ruku a pro jistotu šťouchnu do Joshe, aby udělal to samé. Naštěstí to pochopí.

"Dům je připraven, můžete se nastěhovat kdykoliv. Tady máte klíče. V týdnu se k vám stavím a domluvíme se, kdy mi budete platit nájem." Vezmeme si od majitelky klíče a rozloučíme se s ní.

"Tys jí vážně potvrdil, že jsme spolu?!" Začne vyšilovat Josh, když vejdeme společně do domu. "Nevím, jak ty, ale já preferuji ke vztahu ženy." Dodá ještě. "To já taky. Ale jsem upír. Koušu do krku i muže a nevadí mi se o krev podělit i s chlapem, což je docela... Intimní záležitost." Vysvětlím mu. Josh vypadá celkem překvapeně, ale nejspíš se to snaží pochopit. "Dobře... Dík, že jsi mi to řekl." Přikývnu. Zatím mi ještě dělá problém se s ním bavit o osobních věcech. "Beru si ten pokoj v přízemí." Oznámím mu. "Fajn, já chtěl stejně ten nahoře. Ten v přízemí je dost tmavý." "Mně bude vyhovovat." Slunce mi sice nijak moc neublíží, ale stejně ho moc nevyhledávám.

***

Joshovy věci mám trvá přestěhovat asi jen tři hodiny. Já si pro ty své budu muset co nejdřív zajít k Bishopovi, nebo se bez nich možná obejdu a pořídím si nové. Tak nebo tak, zabydlet se nám moc práce nedalo.

"Chtěl jsem si ještě ujasnit pár věcí..." Začne Josh, zatímco si připravuje večeři. "O co jde?" "Bylo by fajn, kdybychom se co nejvíc snažili žít jako lidé. Myslím... Normální lidé. Vím, že tohle je místo, kde můžeme být sami sebou, aniž bychom před sebou něco skrývali, ale... Prostě jen nechci, aby se tady odehrávaly moje proměny nebo abys tady někomu pil krev nebo dělal ty věci, co vy upíři děláte." Asi chápu, kam tím vším míří. Vlastně jsem s něčím takovým i počítal. "Dobře." "Dobře? Nic víc k tomu neřekneš?" Zeptá se překvapeně. "Jde mi o to samé, Joshi. Chci být... Normální." "Tak dobře." 

Nachystá si večeři na stůl a překvapivě dá porci i mně. "Už jsem ti říkal, že nejím." "Tak to aspoň předstírej. Schovám si pak tu porci na zítra." Usměju se nad jeho uvažováním, ale i tak si vezmu do ruky vidličku a předstírám, že jím. Najednou ale Joshovi zaskočí a začne se dusit. "Někdo tam... Někdo tam byl!" "Co?" Zeptám se nechápavě. "Na schodišti! Někoho jsem tam viděl!" 

Rychle vstanu od stolu. Josh si vezme že stolu lžičku jako nástroj pro sebeobranu. "Nezavoláme policii?" "Jsi přece vlkodlak." "No... Příležitostně..." Protočím oči a společně vyjdeme do poschodí, kde uvidíme mladou ženu, jak leží na Joshově posteli. "Konečně jsou tu nějací lidi, které bych mohla strašit! A ještě ke všemu jsou sexy!" "Tohle bude případ pro psychiatra, zavolám do nemocnice.' Josh vytáhne mobil, ale zadržím ho. "Moment... Vy mě slyšíte? A vidíte?" Vykřikne radostí mladá žena. "Jo, je to těžký případ." Zhodnotí Josh a chce vytočit číslo na mobilu. "Joshi!" Zvýším hlas, aby mě poslouchal. "Co je?" "Ta holka je duch." Řeknu prostě, přičemž Joshovi malém spadne spodní čelist až na zem. "Duch?!" "Jsem Sally, ahoj!" Samou radostí se nás pokusí obejmout, ale místo toho projde skrz. "Sakra!" "Aidane, můžeš na moment..." Josh mě chytne za paži a táhne mě dolů že schodiště. 

"Chceš říct, že budeme žít s duchem? Duch bude v našem domě?" "Prakticky je to její dům. A já jsem upír a ty vlkodlak, tak v čem je problém?" Sally se najednou objeví přímo u nás, což Joshe malém položí. "Jsem tak ráda, že mě můžete vidět! Bude to paráda, budeme tu žít všichni tři společně!" Usměju se na ni a představím se. "Já jsem Aidan a tohle je Josh. Upír a vlkodlak." "Tak to je vážně hustý." Zhodnotí Sally. "Jo... To teda je." Přidá se Josh.


	13. Kapitola 13

Sally

Mám spolubydlící! O tomhle jsem snila od doby, co jsem... No... Umřela. Celou tu dobu jsem byla uvězněná sama v tomhle domě, s nikým jsem nemohla promluvit ani se nikoho dotknout, což vlastně nemůžu ani teď, ale to nevadí, protože tu jsou dva sexy kluci, kteří mě slyší a můžou se mnou mluvit. 

Jediné, co mě celou tu dobu drželo nad vodou, bylo to, že jsem mohla sledovat svoji mámu a mého malého syna. Mám pocit, že mě Charlie občas slyší nebo dokonce vidí. Problém je v tom, že jsem je mohla vidět, jen když přišli do tohohle domu. Ještě jsem nepřišla na způsob, jak se přemístit někam jinam.

"Nemůžeš si to aspoň nalít do hrnku?" "Takhle je to rychlejší a můžu se napít, kolik chci." Uslyším z kuchyně, jak se ti dva přehadují a rozhodnu se je zkontrolovat.

"Co se děje, kluci?" Zeptám se, když se zjevím v kuchyni. Josh se mě tak lekne, až se polije a začne nadávat. "Tady náš spolubydlící mě nutí, abych pil krev z hrnku jako normální člověk a ne přímo z pytlíku." Vysvětlí Aidan. "Normální lidi nepijou krev." Poznamenám, na což Josh odejde k sobě do pokoje, aby se mohl převléknout. Aidan pokrčí rameny. "Asi to chce čas." Řekne a upije trochu ze svého hrnku. "Ty se nechystáš do práce?" Zeptám se. "Ne, dneska jde jen Josh. Já mám volno." Zatkeskám a radostí trochu poskočím. "Můžeme být celý den spolu!" "To asi úplně nevyjde..." "Kdybyste mě náhodou postrádali, odcházím do práce.." zavolá na nás Josh ze schodiště. Oba mu zamáváme na rozloučenou.

Aidan umyje hrnek a odloží ho do odkapávače. "Proč se mnou nemůžeš zůstat doma?" Zeptám se smutně, když ho následuji do jeho pokoje. "Musím ještě zařídit pár věcí." Začne vytahovat ze skříně velké sportovní tašky, ale než se ho stihnu zeptat, co s tím chce dělat, někdo zazvoní na zvonek. "Že by si Josh zapomněl klíče?" Řekne Aidan a seběhne dolů po schodech. Jsem mu v patách, takže když otevře vchodové dveře, oba před nimi uvidíme malého chlapce. Charlieho. "Ahoj... Ehm..." Zadrhne se Aidan. "Ty tady teď bydlíš?" Zeptá se můj malý syn. Okamžitě se mi nahrnou slzy do očí. "Oh, Charlie..." Vydechnu skoro neslyšně, ale Aidan si toho všimne a podívá se na mě, ale pak už se věnuje mému synovi. "Jo... Ano, já tady teď bydlím. Jsem Aidan, a ty?" Skloní se k němu, aby byly očima ve stejné úrovni. Jak milé!

"Já jsem Charlie. Dřív jsem tady bydlel s mojí mamkou a babičkou, ale teď, když je mamka v nebi, bydlím s babičkou jinde." "A můžu ti teď nějak pomoct?" Zeptá se Aidan. Nemůžu si pomoct a kleknu si vedle něj. "Tohle je můj syn." Na znamení, že to pochopil, skoro neznatelně kývne.

"Když jsme tady byli naposled, zapomněl jsem si tu hračku. Můžu se po ní podívat? Prosím." Charlie nahodí svůj psí pohled, kterému se jen těžko odolává. Jak se zdá, působí i na mého upířího spolubydlícího. "Dobře, můžeš se podívat." Charlie vběhne dovnitř. Jako první začne hledat v obýváku, což dává mě a Aidanovi trochu prostoru. 

"Mohla ses zmínit, že máš dítě." "Nějak nebylo kdy... Není rozkošný? Tak strašně mi chybí." Aidan se trochu usměje, protože si všimne, že se na něho Charlie dívá. "Povídáš si s mojí mámou?" Zeptá se z ničeho nic. Mě i upírovi malém vypadne čelist. "Jak to myslíš, Charlie?" Zeptá se Aidan. Přejde do obýváku a posadí se na gauč. Chlapec k němu přiběhne a sedne si vedle něj. Hlavně, že jsem mu vždycky říkala, aby se nebavil s cizími lidmi. 

"Víš, když jsem tady byl poprvé od té doby, co maminka odešla, viděl jsem ji. Stála tamhle na schodech a moc se nám všem omlouvala. Říkala, že jí moc chybím. Babička mi ale nevěřila, když jsem jí to řekl. Vzala mě k panu doktorovi a ten mi dal nějaké tabletky." Jakmile tohle uslyším, začnu neovladatelně brečet. Je mi ho tak strašně líto.

"Jsem si jistý, že na tebe maminka dává pozor." Aidan ho pohladí po vlasech, ale Charlie ještě víc posmutní. Pak ale něco upoutá jeho pozornost. "Aidane, podívej! Tam pod televizí! To je to auto, co hledám!" Vyskočí na nohy a snaží se dostat pod skříňku, ale má moc krátké ruce a nedosáhne tam. "Počkej, pomůžu ti." Nabídne se můj spolubydlící. Aidan jednou rukou nadzvedne skříňku, takže si Charlie může auto vytáhnout sám. "Páni, jsi silný!" Poznamená hoch. "Posiluju." Odpoví Aidan jednoduše, i když já vím moc dobře, že za tu sílu může jeho upíři část. "Měl bys už jít, ať nepřijdeš pozdě do školy." "Už půjdu. Díky, Aidane!" Charlie si schová autíčko do aktovky a odejde tak rychle, jak přišel.


	14. Kapitola 14

Aidan

Sotva zavřu za Charliem dveře, obrátím se na Sally s povytaženým obočím. "Řekla bych vám to. Vážně. Jenom zatím nebyla příležitost." Zničeně si prohrábne vlasy a posadí se na gauč. Sednu si vedle ní a místo toho, abych ji začal zasypávat otázkami, počkám, až začne mluvit sama.

"Když jsem zjistila, že jsem těhotná, řekla jsem to svému bývalému klukovi. Nezvládl to a upustil mě. Já jsem se ale rozhodla, že si to dítě nechám. Když se Charlie narodil, uvedla jsem, že je jeho otec neznámý. Máma mi slíbila, že mi s ním pomůže. Zažila jsem s ním nejlepších osm let mého života." Po tváři jí začnou téct slzy. "Objal bych tě, kdyby to šlo." Řeknu jí. Sally jen přikývne a chvíli jí trvá, než zase najde hlas. "Vždycky jsem pro něj chtěla dobrý život, ale takhle mu ho nikdy nezařídím. Až tady máma nebude, skončí Charlie v děckém domově nebo kdoví kde." "Takhle nepřemýšlej,Sally." "Ty nevíš, jaké to je, mít dítě." Řekne a v ten moment zmizí neznámo kam.

Chvíli jen tak sedím a přemýšlím,z čehož mě vytrhne vyzvánění mobilu. Podívám se na obrazovku. Nemocnice.

"Waite, prosím? Ano, vím o tom... Ne, nepil jsem... Dobře, hned tam budu." Zavěsím a povzdychmu si. Nestává se často, aby mi volali z nemocnice, že se mám dostavit na výpomoc, ale když se tak stane, je to vždycky v tu nejmíň vhodnou chvíli.

***

"Aidane, dobře, že jsi mohl tak rychle. Máme tu bouračku, tři auta do sebe narazily a je tu celkem deset zraněných. Můžeš jít na trojku?" Oznámí mi Mary. Zrovna teď se necítím na to, abych pracoval s hodně zraněnými a krvácejícími lidmi, ale budu se muset překonat. "Jdu tam." 

***

Když jsou téměř po deseti hodinách ošetření a zoperovaní všichni účastníci nehody, každou části těla bojuju s tím, abych se na místě neproměnil. "Ahoj, už jste skončili?" Zeptá se mě Josh, když se potkáme na umývárně. V hlavě mi ale hučí tak, že mu nedokážu ani odpovědět. Ucítím závan krve a proti mé vůli mi zčernají oči a zostří špičáky. "Proboha, co to děláš?!" Všimne si Josh mého odrazu v zrcadle. "Aidane, každou chvíli může někdo přijít!" "Potřebuju se nakrmit. Teď hned!" 

Uslyším kroky a následně i otevření dveří. "Skvělá práce Aidane, jsi vážně třída." Pochválí mě jeden z kolegů. "Georgi, teď ne, Aidan je..." Snaží se ho varovat Josh, ale není mu to nic platné. Otočím se a zakousnu se Georgovi hluboko do krku. Za ty roky jsem přišel na to, že když využiju momentu překvapení, oběť nevydá ani hlásku.

"Aidane, proboha!" Zařve Josh, ale není mu to nic platné. Pokračuju dál ve svém obědu, dokud neucítím, jak má oběť začne slábnout. Pak se ze všech sil odtáhnu. 

"Tys ho zabil?!" Zeptá se Josh skoro hystericky. "Ne, ještě žije." Posbírám veškerou sílu a proměním se do své běžné lidské podoby. "Hej, Georgi." Zlehka ho popleskám po tváři, aby se probral. Když se mu to podaří, zadívám se mu do očí. "Vůbec nic z toho, co se teď stalo, si nebudeš pamatovat. Když jsme skončili s operací, udělalo se ti zle, tady v umývárně jsi omdlel a já s Joshem jsme ti pomohli, rozumíš?" Ovlivním ho. Je to taková upíří schopnost, díky které dokážeme lidem upravit paměť nebo myšlenky. "Rozumím." Odpoví George a vysílením zase omdlí.

"Co jsi to udělal?" "Bude v pohodě, Joshi." Rychle se umyju od krve a vezmu George do náručí. Josh zavrtí hlavou a odejde z místnosti. Já donesu George na jeden z volných pokojů a napíchnu ho na kapačku, aby dostal do těla potřebné živiny. "Co se mu stalo?" Zeptá se Mary. Musela mě vidět, jak jsem ho nesl dovnitř. Nic jí neunikne. "Zkolaboval v umývárně. Pravděpodobně vyčerpání po operaci." "Chudák. Postaráš se o něj?" Mile se usměju. "Spolehni se."


	15. Kapitola 15

Josh

Když přijdu domů, zamířím rovnou do svého pokoje. "Joshi, jsi doma!" Ozve se Sally. "Teď ne,Sally." Odbydu ji. Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, co jsem před chvílí viděl. Ano, vím, že je Aidan upír a pije lidskou krev, ale asi jsem prostě nebyl připravený na to, abych to viděl na vlastní oči. Byl jako nějaký predátor, který ani nemrkl nad tím, že má v rukou lidský život. 

"Co se ti stalo?" Zeptá se Sally, když se zjeví přímo přede mnou. "Úplně se třeseš." "Budu v pohodě, jenom.... Aidan..." Při zmínce o našem spolubydlícím trochu znervózní. "Co je s Aidanem? Je v pořádku?" Přikývnu a nahlas polknu. "Přímo v nemocniční umývárně se jednomu doktorovi zakousl do krku a málem ho úplně vysál... " "Cože?! Proboha..." Sally se odmlčí. Z jejího výrazu se zdá, že je taky docela v šoku. "Byl na Charlieho tak milý... Nikdy bych neřekla, že..." "Kdo je Charlie?" Přeruším ji. "Můj osmiletý syn." Oznámí mi Sally. Jsem opět v šoku. "Ty máš dítě?!" "Měla jsem, dokud jsem nezemřela. Teď žije s mojí mámou. Chtěla jsem...." Nestihne dokončit větu, jelikož oba uslyšíme otevření vchodových dveří.

"Joshi?" Zavolá Aidan zezdola. Když se neozvu, vyjde nahoru a zaklepe mírně na dveře mého pokoje. Nečeká na vyzvání, jen pomalu otevře.

"Joshi, je mi to líto, nech mě ti to vysvětlit..." Podívá se přitom na mě i Sally, která mu naznačí, aby pokračoval. Aidan vejde dovnitř a sedne si na židli naproti nám. "Neudržel jsem se. Občas se to prostě stane. Dlouho před tím jsem se nekrmil. Nezabil bych ho! Od té doby, co nežiju s Bishopem, si to nemůžu dovolit. Neměl bych kde schovat tělo..." "Vážně,Aidane? Nemůžeš nikoho zabít z toho důvodu, že nevíš, co bys udělal s tělem? Posloucháš se vůbec?! Mluvíš o živém člověku jako by to byla věc! Chtěli jsme žít normální život, ale vraždit lidi není normální!" Neudržím se. Dokonce začnu trochu litovat,že jsem vůbec přistoupil na celé tohle divadlo. "Tak jsem to nemyslel, Joshi!" "A jak jsi to teda myslel?!" Vyjedu po něm. Aidan jen rozhodí rukama. "Prostě... Omlouvám se." Řekne jen a odejde z pokoje 

***

Druhý den ráno se s Aidanem setkáme v kuchyni. Kývne na pozdrav, ale jinak neřekne ani slovo, jen si z lednice vytáhne sáček s krví. Všimnu si, jak mu zčernají oči. Chystá se sáček prokousnout, ale pak si to rozmyslí, vezme si z poličky hrnek a asi půlku sáčku si do něj nalije. "Hele, Joshi..." "Omlouvám se, jasné?" Řeknu. "Včera jsem o tom všem přemýšlel a došlo mi, že jsem se zachoval špatně. Potřebuješ někoho, kdo tě podrží, ať se děje cokoliv, ne někoho, kdo tě bude soudit. Byl jsem prostě...v šoku. Proto jsem se včera tak zachoval. Promiň." 

Aidan na mě chvíli zůstane jen zírat. Asi takový obrat nečekal. "Díky, Joshi." Řekne a napije se z hrnku. 

"Tak vidím, že jste se usmířili, kluci." Sally k nám dojde z obýváku usmátá od ucha k uchu. "Mám novinku. Přišla jsem na to, jak se přemístit z místa na místo. A můžu i mimo tenhle dům." Roztáhne ruce a zatočí se. Obdivuju její přirozenost. "Ty jsi to neuměla?" Zeptá se Aidan překvapeně. "Ne, neuměla! Ty jsi věděl, že je to možné?" Upír pokrčí rameny. "Možná?" "Aidane, děláš si srandu?! Co ještě víš? Musíš mě učit!" "Vlastně musím do práce, ale pak se ti budu věnovat, ano?" Slíbí Sally, které radostí zatleská. Aidan si přehodí batoh přes rameno a podívá se na mě. "Máš taky službu, ne?" "Vždyť už jdu..."


	16. Kapitola 16

Aidan

Sotva jsem došel do práce, stavil jsem se zkontrolovat George. "Tak jak se vede?" Zeptám se ho. "Už je mi podstatně líp. Ta operace mě úplně vyčerpala." Usměju se, potěšen tím, že mé ovlivnění fungovalo. "To se tak někdy stává. Kdyby něco, ozvi se." "Dík, Aidane." 

Jakmile odejdu z Georgova pokoje, zamířím na sesternu, abych mohl dodělat záznamy o stavu pacientů. Jak se zdá, Mary měla ten samý nápad. "Oh, ahoj, Aidane. Jsem ráda, že jsi tady. Za chvíli by se tady mělo stavit vedení a představit nám novou sestřičku. Viděla jsem ji, je mladá s hezká." "Doufám, že bude taky schopná postarat se o pacienty." Neřeknu zrovna mile. Mám Mary rád, ale její potřeba mi pořád někoho dohazovat nebo shánět kamarády mě už dávno přestala bavit. "Jsi neskutečný samotář." Řekne mezi údery do klávesnice. "Pokud tě to potěší, já a Josh jsme si našli společné bydlení." Informuju ji v domnění, že ji to aspoň trochu uspokojí a přestane se svou dohazovačskou misí. "Ty a Josh? Páni... To jsem nečekala. No... A jste spolu šťastní, chlapci?" "To jsme." Usměju se předstíraným úsměvem, který jsem se za ty roky naučil. Až tohle řeknu Joshovi, asi mě zabije.

Ozve se klepání na dveře a do sesterny vejde celkem pět lidí. Čtyři jsou lidé z vedení a pátá je mladá žena. "Neradi rušíme, ale přišli jsme vám představit novou posilu. Tohle je Rebecca, naše nová sestřička." 

Nemusím jí věnovat zvláštní pozornost, abych si všiml, že je upírka. Když se naše pohledy setkají, uvidím v jejích očích záblesk temnoty. "Moc ráda tě poznávám, Rebecco. Já jsem Mary, vrchní sestra. Tohle je náš zdravotní bratr Aidan." Řekne Mary, zatímco si s Rebeccou potřese rukou. "Aidane?" Osloví mě naše vrchní sestra, když nevykazuji žádnou reakci.

"Pardon..." Vstanu ze židle a přejdu k upírce. Podám jí ruku, kterou ochotně přijme. "Těší mě." "Mě víc." Odpoví. Vedoucí se s námi rozloučí a v sesterně zůstaneme jen já, Mary a Rebecca. "Aidane, co kdybys tady slečně ukázal oddělení?" Navrhne Mary. Vím, že nemá cenu protestovat, tak přikývnu. "Začneme od vstupu na oddělení." Řeknu a vyjdu z místnosti. Rebecca mě následuje.

"Tak ty jsi ten, co odmítl odejít s Bishopem." "Jo, to budu já." Zahnu do úklidové místnosti a když do ní vejde i Rebecca, zavřu za námi dveře. "Podívej se, neznám tě a nevím, co máš v plánu, ale jestli chceš dělat problémy, jsi na špatném místě." Varuju ji. "Jen klid, upírku. Sotva jsme se přestěhovali, chci se první porozhlédnout. Zajímá mě, co tady Bishop vybudoval." Přejede mi rukou po krku. "Možná i ty budeš předmětem mého zájmu." Prudce jí ruku odstrčím, když v tom se dveře od místnosti otevřou a objeví se v nich Josh. "Panebože! Co to..." Lekne se. Je mi jasné, že tady nikoho nečekal. 

Rebecca ho popadne za tričko a vtáhne ho dovnitř. Odhodí ho na stěnu tak silně, až popadají čistící přípravky z poliček. Promění se a začne ho škrtit. "Vlkodlak..." Pronese s odporem v hlase. Nezaváhám. Proměním se taky a odstrčím ji od Joshe, takže teď tisknu ke zdi já Rebeccu, zatímco Josh se snaží popadnout dech.

"Jestli mu někdo ublíží, přísahám, že pak bude mít co dělat se mnou." Rebecca se začne smát. "Tak přece jenom je to pravda. Nevěřila jsem, že by si upír udělal kámoše z čokla, ale když to tak vidím...." Promění se zpátky, vymaní se z mého sevření a odejde z místnosti.

"Co to mělo být?" Zeptá se Josh stále mezi nepravidelnými nádechy. Přejdu k němu a chytnu ho za rameno. "Jsi v pořádku?" "Jo... V šoku, ale v pořádku. Co to bylo zač?" "Do města se přistěhovali noví upíři." Vysvětlím jednoduše. "A co to znamená pro tebe?" "To zatím netuším..."


	17. Kapitola 17

Sally

Zatímco jsou kluci v práci, rozhodla jsem se vycestovat mimo dům. Je to skvělý pocit. Můžu se pohybovat, kde chci. Stačí si to místo jenom představit. 

Dneska jsem se hned ráno přemístila k mému synovi. Zastihla jsem Charlieho doma, jak se chystá do školy. 

"Máš svačinu, Charlie?" Zeptá se starostlivě moje máma "Jasně, babi... A babi, mohl bych si vzít i nějaké peníze?" "Na co potřebuješ peníze, hochu? Na nákup jsme byli přece včera." Charlie se prohrábne ve vlasech. Je to takový jeho zlozvyk, vždycky to dělá, když se chystá lhát. "Jenže já bych si chtěl koupit ještě ty dobré bonbóny. Můžu, babi?" Moje máma se na něj usměje a vytáhne z kapsy drobné. "Ale moc nemlsej, není to zdravé." "Neboj, babi." Charlie si schová peníze do kapsy, vezme si batoh, rozloučí se se svou babičkou a vyrazí.

Následuju svého syna po ulici. "Charlie, co babičce tajíš?" Zeptám se ho, ale nevidím ani náznak toho, že by mě slyšel. Jen si všimnu, jak najednou znervózní. Podívám se stejným směrem jako on. Z protější strany ulice k nám míří tři kluci aspoň o pět let starší než Charlie.

"Tak co, prcku, máš prachy?" Zeptá se ho jeden, zatímco ho ti zbylí dva chytí za ruce. "Co to děláte?! Nechte ho!!" Zařvu na ně z plných sil, ale není mi to nic platné. 

"Tak málo? Co si myslíš, ty malý parazité?!" "Víc nemám! Přísahám!" Charlie začne brečet, takže se mu kluci začnou okamžitě smát a začnou do něj strkat, až Charlie upadne. "Však počkej odpoledne. Po škole si na tebe počkáme." Řekne mu jeden z kluků a všichni tři se rozutečou.

"Charlie, proboha..." Skloním se k němu, abych ho objala, ale ruce mi projdou skrz. "Pomůžu ti, neměj strach." 

***

V nemocnici se mi podaří zjevit uprostřed chodby. Když za sebou uslyším, jak někomu něco padá, otočím se a uvidím Aidana. "Aidane!" "Proboha, co tady děláš?" Zašeptá potichu a začne ze země sbírat papíry a karty pacientů. "Nemůžeš se jen tak zjevit v nemocnici, Sally." Domlouvá mi, ale momentálně je mi úplně jedno, co si myslí. 

"Potřebuju tvoji pomoc." "Teď nemůžu. Mám tady pacienty, o které se musím postarat. " Všimnu si, jak se po něm pár lidí ohlédne. Nikdo kromě Aidana mě nevidí, takže to působí, jako by si vykládal sám se sebou. Když si všimne pohledů ostatních, vejde do nejbližšího pokoje.

"Charlieho šikanují. Viděla jsem to. Byla jsem s ním." Řeknu bez vyzvání, když za ním vejdu. "Vyhrožovali mu, že si na něj po škole počkají... Prosím, Aidane, musíš mu pomoct." Chvíli jakoby zvažoval své možnosti, ale pak přikývne. "Dobře, pomůžu mu."


	18. Kapitola 18

Aidan

Když jsem Mary oznámil, že si potřebuji vzít půl dne volna, neměla s tím žádný problém. Obvykle to nedělám, ale když mi Sally řekla, že potřebuje pomoc, neváhal jsem.

"Víš jistě, že už bude končit?" Zeptám se jí, když sedíme na lavičce kousek od Charlieho školy. "Bude vycházet každou chvíli." "Fajn."

Domluvili jsme se, že bude nejlepší, když budu Charlieho pozorovat z dálky a že zakročím, pokud to bude nutné. "Už jde!" Zvolá Sally v tom samém okamžiku, kdy chlapce uvidím. "Tak jdeme." 

Zvednu se z lavičky a následuju hocha, abyž by měl kdokoliv podezření, že ho hlídám. O pár ulic dál uslyším, jak se Charliemu zrychlí tep. "Támhle jsou ti tři." Řekne Sally a ukáže na tři starší kluky. 

"Tady ho máme, našeho miláčka." Řekne jeden z nich. "Já vážně nic nemám!" Odpoví se strachem v hlase Charlie. Jeden z hochů se po něm natáhne a strhne mu ze zad batoh. 

"Hej!" Zařvu na ně. S malýma tyranama to ani nehne. "Co chceš, ty dědulo?!" Postavím se před Charlieho. "Vidím, že jste velcí hrdinové. Tři si troufnou na mladšího, musíte na sebe být pyšní." Řeknu poměrně klidně. "Ty se do toho nepleť, jasný?! Nebo něco uvidíš!" 

Chytnu jednoho z nich za bundu. Ne nijak silně, jen abych si ho přidržel. "Vlastně chci něco ukázat já tobě." Během sekundy se proměním a podívám se každému z kluků do očí. Jakmile si všimnou, že nevypadám jako člověk, začnou vystrašeně utíkat. 

Proměním se zpátky a otočím se k Charliemu. "V pohodě, kamaráde?" Zvednu ze země jeho batoh a podržím mu ho, aby si ho mohl dát na záda. "Jo, nic mi není. Děkuju, Aidane!" "To nestojí za řeč. Pojď, doprovodím tě domů." Podívám se na protější stranu ulice, kde stojí Sally. Poděkuje mi na dálku a zmizí.

"Jak dlouho už ti tohle dělají?" "Asi týden. Myslel jsem si, že s tím přestanou, když jim dám peníze, ale chtěli pořád víc a víc." Pohladím ho po vlasech, protože nevím, co na to říct. 

Zbytek cesty mi Charlie vykládá o škole a různých věcech. Poslouchám ho se zájmem. Líbí se mi, jak jsou děti přirozené. "Už jsme tady!" Řekne Charlie ve chvíli, kdy se otevřou vchodové dveře a v nich se objeví starší žena. "Charlie, kde jsi... Aidane, zdravím vás." "Zdravím, paní Maliková. Mohl bych s vámi chvilku mluvit?" Stará paní se zarazí, ale kývne. "Charlie, běž dovnitř a udělej si úkoly." Chlapec bez řečí poslechne a odejde.

Žena vyjde před dům a já začnu vysvětlovat, co všechno se stalo. Chvíli tomu odmítá věřit, ale pak si spojí několik věcí dohromady a uzná, že říkám pravdu. Nakonec začne nezadržitelně plakat.

"To je všechno kvůli tomu, co se stalo se Sally. Nese to špatně, uzavřel se do sebe a teď skoro s nikým nechce mluvit. Děkuju vám, že jste mu pomohl..." Charlie přiběhne k nám. "Babi, nemohl by Aidan zůstat na večeři?" "To nebude nutné, já..." Začnu protestovat, ale žena mě přeruší. "To je výborný nápad! Prosím, Aidane, budu se cítit líp, když zůstanete. Aspoň nějak se vám odvděčím." 

Chystám se vymyslet další výmluvu, ale za Charliem se zjeví Sally. "Chtěl jsi přece žít normální život, nebo ne? No tak, máma bude nadšená! A Charlie taky." Řekne má spolubydlící.

"... Pečené kuře a brambory." Zachytím poslední slova od Charlieho babičky. "To zní výborně." Souhlasím nakonec. Charlie začne radostí vyskakovat. "Nebudeme přece stát před domem. Pojďte dál, Aidane. A co kdybychom si tykali? Jsem Molly." "Těší mě, Molly."

***

Po večeři se rozloučím s Molly a Charliem a vydám se rovnou domů. Na pár hodin jsem se doopravdy cítil jako člověk. Chybí mi to. 

Jsem tak ponořen do svých myšlenek, že si ani nevšimnu temné postavy, co právě zahla za roh domu. 

Něčí ruce mě chytí za bundu, vtáhnou mě za roh a silně se mnou udeří o zeď. "Hraješ si na člověka nebo co?!" "Rebecco..." Odstrčím ji od sebe. "Starej se laskavě o sebe." "Nebo co? Co bys mi tak asi mohl udělat, Aidane? Jsem daleko starší než ty, takže i silnější. Nemáš mi jak ublížit." Jednou rukou mě opět přišpendlí ke zdi. Je opravdu silná. "Co po mně chceš?" "To, co Bishop nezvládl za celé ty roky. Chci tě naučit, že být upírem je dar, kterého musíš využít." "Mohla bys pochopit, že když to nezvládl Bishop, nezvládneš to ani ty." Pustí mě a usměje se. "Bishop na tebe byl moc měkký. Já mám svoje prostředky. Jsi ostuda upírů. Žiješ s vlkodlakem a kamarádíš se s lidma... Je dobře, že jsme se sem přistěhovali." Otočí se na patě a odejde.

Chvíli ještě zůstanu stát. Mám pocit, že soužití s novými upíry bude daleko horší, než žít s Bishopem.


	19. Kapitola 19

Josh

"Vím, že jenom závidíš. Kdybys mohla jíst, vylízala bys i talíř." Řeknu Sally, zatímco utřu z podlahy omáčku. "To bys nejdřív musel dojít k tomu, aby to jídlo vůbec bylo na tom talíři." Zasměje se. "Hele, nechceš jít raději někoho strašit? Kde je vlastně Aidan?" Zeptám se a konečně se mi podaří usednout k večeři. "Je u mojí mámy na večeři." Zaskočí mi tak, že se začnu dusit. "U tv... tvojí mámy..? Jak se... Jak se to stalo?" "Charlieho nějací kluci šikanovali, tak jsem poprosila Aidana, jestli by mu nepomohl... No a moje máma ho za to pozvala na večeři." Usměje se. "Já nemám slov. Ale myslím, že je to dobře. Bál jsem se, že je někde s tou novou holkou." Řeknu a ukrojím si další sousto. "S jakou holkou?!" Zeptá se Sally poněkud zvláštním tónem. "Je to upírka a pracuje v nemocnici. Chtěl jsem si vzít z úklidové místnosti nějaké čistící prostředky a když jsem ty dveře otevřel, Aidan a ta holka, myslím, že se jmenuje Rebecca, byli spolu uvnitř." 

Sally se odmlčí. Když je ta pauza moc dlouhá, podívám se na ni. "Proč ten smutný pohled?" Pokrčí rameny a vstane ze stolu, na kterém až doteď seděla. "Tak moment... Tobě se Aidan líbí!" Dojde mi to. Sallyin pohled mluví za vše. "Buď zticha, ano?" "Takže mám pravdu? Tak to je síla!" Začnu se usmívat od ucha k uchu. "Nezáleží na tom, jasné? Aidan o mě určitě zájem nemá. A i kdyby ano, stejně je to jedno. Nemůžu se ho ani dotknout, takže..." "Ta nová holka nebude podle mě předmětem jeho zájmu. Když jsem tam vešel, vtáhla mě dovnitř a malém se mnou probořila zeď... Aidan mě chránil, vyjel po ní... Jakože zubama... Jako upír." Sally se trochu usměje. "Vážně?" Přikývnu. "Na mou duši."

Uslyším, jak se otevřou dveře a někdo vejde do domu. "Čau." Pozdraví Aidan a zamíří rovnou do koupelny. "Ahoj, zrovna jsme..." Sally mi věnuje varovný pohled. "Zrovna jsme o tobě nemluvili..." Z koupelny se ozvou dávivé zvuky. Se Sally se na sebe podíváme a oba najednou zamíříme ke koupelně. 

"Proboha, jsi v pořádku? Ty zvracíš? Neměl bys zvracet..." "Jsem v pohodě, Joshi!" Odpoví Aidan a vstane od záchodové mísy. "Jsem mrtvý. Když něco sním, musí to pak jít ven." "Tak proč jsi jedl?!" Neodpoví mi. Místo toho kolem mě projde do kuchyně a vytáhne si z ledničky krev. Nechápu, proč je tak podrážděný.

"Mámu by moc nepotěšilo, kdyby věděla, že veškerá její snaha o chutnou večeři nakonec skončila v záchodě." Řekne mu Sally. "Nebyla to její chyba." Odpoví Aidan. Nemůžu si pomoct, ale působí nějak jinak. Obvykle se snažím potlačit všechno, co nějak souvisí s mým vlkem, ale když se jedná o kamaráda, rozhodnu se udělat výjimku.

Přistoupím k Aidanovi blíž, ale ne zas tak blízko, aby mu to přišlo divné, a zhluboka se nadechnu. Ucítím tři různé pachy... Jeden patří ženě, druhý muži, ale není tak silný, takže spíš malému chlapci, a třetí by mohl být taky ženský...ale rozhodně ne lidský. Patří upírce.

"Půjdu si lehnout." Řekne náš upír. Vezme si ohřátý hrnek s krví a odejde do svého pokoje. Já zůstanu se Sally v kuchyni. "Vidíš? Vůbec o mě nejeví zájem." "Myslím, že má teď jiné starosti..." 


	20. Kapitola 20

Sally 

Jsem tak naštvaná, že Josh odhalil mé tajemství! To. že se mi Aidan líbí, mělo zůstat utajeno. To jsem to dávala tak najevo? No dobrá, teď, když už to ví, o tom s ním aspoň můžu mluvit. Samozřejmě, že se mi Aidan líbil od první chvíle, co jsme ho uviděla, ale to byl jen takový ten první dojem, kdy si člověk řekne, "hezký kluk," ale nic víc od toho nečeká. Když jsem ho ale viděla, jak si rozumí s Charliem a mojí mámou, něco se změnilo. 

Zjevím se u něj v pokoji přesně ve chvíli, kdy si sundá tričko. "Sally, teď ne." Řekne, aniž by se na mě ohlédl. Nevím, jak to dělá, že dokáže mou přítomnost vycítit. "Josh mi řekl o té nové upírce." Přejdu rovnou k věci. Aidan si sedne na postel a já vedle něj. "Řekl bys nám, kdybys měl problém?" "Jasně..." Odpoví ne zrovna přesvědčivě. "Není to tak dlouho, co jsme já a Josh byli normální lidi. Lidi se o své přátele starají a sdílí s nima starosti. Je to normální. Nemusíš se uzavírat do sebe a myslet si, že všechno vyřešíš sám. Máš nás. Můžeme ti pomoct." "To asi těžko, Sally." "Ani jsi to nezkusil. Svěř se Joshovi, když nechceš mně." Zavrtí hlavou. "Nejde o to, že bych nechtěl... Jenom vás nechci tahat do upířích věcí." "Jsi náš. Josh měl na výběr, nemusel s tebou začít bydlet,ale chtěl. A já... já jsem šťastná, že tu jste." Aidan párkrát pomalu přikývne. "Jde o ty nové upíry, co se přistěhovali do města. Rebecca je pravděpodobně jejich vůdce. Moc se jí nelíbí můj životní styl... Jako to, že žiju s vlkodlakem a přátelím se s lidmi." Lehne si, ale nohy má stále na zemi. "Co si myslíš, že by mohla udělat?" Natočím se k němu, abychom si viděli do očí." "To je to. Mohla by udělat cokoliv. Mám strach, že ublíží Joshovi nebo že začne vraždit v nemocnici... Je toho hodně, co může udělat. Možná by bylo nejlepší, kdybych se vrátil k Bishopovi a odjel z města." Jakmile to řekne, okamžitě mi ztuhne krev v žilách...ztuhla by, kdybych nebyla duch. "Na to ani nemysli! Nemůžeš nás tu nechat!" Aidan se mi zadívá do očí a natáhne ke mně ruku, jako kdyby se mě chtěl dotknout, kdyby mohl. Nevydržím to celkové napětí a raději zmizím.


	21. Kapitola 21

Aidan

Do konce směny mi zbývají dvě hodiny. Už dlouho se nestalo, aby byl v práci takový klid jako dneska. Využil jsem toho a ukradl si pár pytlíků s krví. 

Sedím na sesterně a doslova předstírám práci. Ještě několikrát si v hlavě projdu úkoly, co jsem na dnešek měl.Všechny pacienty už jsem zkontroloval nejmíň třikrát, léky mají všichni nachystané, kontroly byly provedeny, obvazy taky... Josh má dneska volno, takže tu ani nemám nikoho, s kým bych si mohl jít pokecat.

Po chvilce zírání do počítače začnu přemýšlet o včerejšku. To, co Sally řekla, mě možná trochu přesvědčilo, abych se jim pokusil otevřít a říkat jim o svých problémech. Vím, že mí dva spolubydlící jsou jediní, kteří o mě mají upřímný zájem. 

"Aidane, máme tu jeden infarkt. Žena, 68 let, tvrdí nám, že viděla přízrak, asi je trochu mimo. Ujmeš se toho? Doktor Green už je u ní." Oznámí mi Mary. "Jdu tam." 

Infarkt u starších lidí je u nás na denním pořádku, ale ještě nikdy se nestalo, že by si pacienti stěžovali na přízraky. Mám z toho opravdu špatný pocit.

"Tak jak to vypadá?" Zeptám se kolegy, když dojdu na ošetřovnu. Jakmile uvidím pacientku, zůstanu v šoku stát. "Paní nemá problémy se srdcem, zatím stále hledáme možnou příčinu infarktu. Momentálně je stabilní... Aidane?" Doktor Green se po mně ohlédne. "Proboha, ty ji znáš?" "Je to matka mojí kamarádky... Molly Malik." Odpovím mu. "Přesně tak. Jestli se na to necítíš, nechám zavolat jinou sestru." Nabídne mi. "To je v pořádku, zvládnu to." Doktor přikývne. "Víš, co dělat." 

Jakmile odejde, přesunu se k Molly a chytím ji za ruku. "Molly, slyšíš mě? To jsem já, Aidan." Žena začne pomalu otvírat oči. "Aidane..." "To nic, budeš v pořádku. Lékař říkal, že jsi viděla nějaký přízrak..." I když vím, že by pro ni bylo nejlepší, aby nemluvila, potřebuju, aby mi odpověděla. "Byla to... Dívka. Mladá... Ona... Je upír... Ty oči..." Nepotřebuju slyšet víc. Vyběhnu z ošetřovny, až malém srazím Mary. "Aidane, co se...?" "Musím odejít. Zavolej jinou sestru!" Zařvu bez jakékoliv omluvy nebo vysvětlení.

Vezmu mobil a vytočím první číslo na mém seznamu. "Ano?" "Joshi, musíš okamžitě najít Charlieho. Rebecca napadla Sallyinu mámu a nemám tušení, kde by teď mohla být. Musíš to dítě okamžitě najít!" Zavěsím, ani nečekám na odpověď.

Proběhnu celou nemocnici, ale po Rebecce není ani stopa. Je to jako hledat jehlu v kupce sena. Nevím, kde žije, nemám na ni žádný kontakt, vůbec nic.

Asi o čtvrt hodiny později mi zavolá Josh, že se jim podařilo Charlieho dostat v pořádku domů. Znamená to, že je v bezpečí. K nám se Rebecca nedostane, to by ji musel někdo pozvat. Rozhodnu se skončit s pátráním. Pokud Rebecca nechce, abych ji našel, pravděpodobně se mi to ani nepodaří.

Když dojdu domů, překvapí mě, že je všude klid. "Joshi?" "Jsem tady." Sejde dolů ze schodů a sedne si na gauč. Hlavu si schová do dlaní. "Kde je Charlie?" Zeptám se a sednu si vedle něj. "Už spí. Promiň, ale trval na tom, že bude ve tvém pokoji. Byl ze mě docela v šoku, vůbec mě nezná a Sally nevidí, takže..." Na tenhle detail jsem úplně zapomněl. Charlie Joshe prakticky nikdy neviděl, takže pro něj muselo být těžké pochopit, že musí jít s ním.

"Jak je jeho babičce? Co se vlastně stalo?" "Může za to Rebecca. Musela se jí asi ukázat jako upír, Molly se pravděpodobně lekla tak moc, že to vedlo k infarktu. Problém je v tom, že si moc dobře uvědomuje, co viděla." Josh bezmyšlenkovitě pokývá hlavou. " Nemůžeš nějak zajistit, aby na to zapomněla?" "Nejsem v ovlivňování moc dobrý. Mohl bych jí spíš ublížit, nechci to riskovat." To, že se mi podařilo ovlivnit George, byla náhoda,ale Joshovi to nepřiznám. "V tom případě doufejme, že je Carter dobrý psycholog. Půjdu spát." Poplácá mě po rameni a odejde do svého pokoje.

Když já vejdu do toho mého, uvidím Sally, jak klečí u postele, ve které leží její syn. "Jak je mámě? Bude v pořádku?" "Fyzicky ano, ale po psychické stránce to bude chtít asi trochu času." Vysvětlím jí, co se stalo. Když skončím, začne brečet. "Je mi to strašně moc líto, Sally." Přikývne. "Není to tvoje chyba. Děkuju, že jsi tak rychle zareagoval a zavolal Joshovi, aby šel pro Charlieho." 

Chlapec se na posteli zavrtí a začne se probouzet. "Aidane?" Osloví mě rozespale. "Ahoj, parťáku." Sednu si k němu na postel a Sally si klekne přesně tam, kde byla, než jsem přišel. "Kde je babička?" "Babička je v nemocnici. Musí si teď na pár dní odpočinout." Vysvětlím. "Takže budu bydlet tady?" "No..." Podívám se na Sally. "Jiné příbuzné nemáme. Tohle je jediná možnost." Odpoví mi, aniž bych se zeptal. "Ano, budeš bydlet tady." "To je skvělé!" Vykřikne a obejme mě kolem ramen. "Má tě rád." Řekne Sally. Jde vidět, jak moc ji mrzí, že na něj nemůže ani promluvit. "Tak fajn, teď bys měl zase spát. Lehni si." Charlie si lehne zpátky. "Dobrou, Aidane." "Dobrou, Charlie." Trochu ho přikryju a odejdu z pokoje. Dnešní noc budu trávit na gauči.


	22. Kapitola 22

Sally

Pozoruji Charlieho už asi čtyři hodiny. Spí jako nemluvně. Nedokážu si představit, že by se mu něco stalo jako mojí mámě. Nemůžu z toho Aidana vinit. Když zjistil, co ta mrcha udělala, neváhal a jako první se snažil ochránit mého syna. Kdyby to neudělal, neměla bych teď u koho vysedávat a plakat.

Charlie se z ničeho nic probudí. "Mami?" Zašeptá rozespale. "Jsem u tebe, miláčku." Podívá se mi přímo do očí, až se mi zatají dech. "Mami, kde jsi byla? A proč je babička nemocná?" Zeptá se. "Charlie, ty... Ty mě vidíš?" Přikývne. "Ale je tu docela tma. Ty mě nevidíš?" "Já tě vidím, zlatíčko." Začnu plakat ještě víc, než jsem brečela doteď. "Proč pláčeš?" Zeptá se nechápavě. "Jen mám radost, že jsi v pořádku." Položí svoji malou ručku na tu mou, ale projde skrz. "Ty jsi duch?" 

"Charlie? Všechno v pohodě?" Ozve se Aidan od dveří. "Máma je duch." "Charlie mě vidí." Řekněme oba najednou, takže se Aidan zmateně podívá na nás na oba. "Cože?" Charlie se posadí. "Máma je duch. Vidím ji, ale nemůžu se jí dotknout. Ty můžeš?" Aidan si sedne vedle mého syna a podívá se mi do očí. "Ne, Charlie, já taky nemůžu." Řekne skoro smutně. "Jak je to možné?" Zeptám se. Aidan pokrčí rameny. "Děti jsou víc otevřené, ale nevěděl jsem, že až takhle." Natočí se k Charliemu a chytne ho za ruce. "Podívej, musí to být naše tajemství. Nesmíš nikomu říct, že tady maminka pořád je. Kdyby se někdo dozvěděl, že ji můžeme vidět, potom už by to nešlo." Vysvětlí mu. "Takže je to naše přísně tajné tajemství?" Aidan se usměje. "Přesně tak. To nejtajnější." Charlie si znovu lehne a přikryje se peřinou až po krk. "Necháme tě spát." Můj spolubydlící mi naznačí, abych šla s ním. 

Aidan si sedne na gauč v obýváku a já se objevím vedle něj. Začnu se na něj upřeně dívat. "Co je?" Zeptá se, když už to nevydrží. "Jde ti to s ním." "Sally, prosím tě...." Protočí oči na znamení, že na tyhle řeči nemá náladu, ale já to jen tak nevzdám. "Vážně, Aidane. Jsi upír, jsi zabiják, ale přitom se zvládneš postarat o malé dítě. Jak je to možné?" Pokrčí rameny. "Ne vždycky jsem byl upír a zabiják..." Odmlčí se, jakoby sám v sobě sváděl nějaký vnitřní boj. "Měl jsem ženu a syna, když jsem byl člověk." Čelist mi málem spadne až k zemi. "Tys měl...." Přikývne. "Charlie mi ho připomíná." Přizná se. Najednou se všechny mé city, které jsem k Aidanovi měla, ještě několikrát znásobily. "Vážně bych si přála, abych se tě mohla dotknout." Podívá se mi do očí. "To já taky..."


	23. Kapitola 23

Aidan

Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem Mary ujistil, že už nikdy neuteču z nemocnice uprostřed směny. Byla opravdu hodně naštvaná, ale když jsem jí řekl, že šlo o zdraví dítěte, nechala se obměkčit.

Jelikož dnes nemám moc věcí na práci, rozhodnu se v době přestávky zajít za Molly. Otevřu potichu dveře pro případ, že by spala, ale sotva si mě všimne, široce se usměje. "Konečně jsi tady." "Konečně?" Zeptám se nechápavě. "Měla jsi mě nechat zavolat, jestli něco potřebuješ. Mám ti donést vodu nebo..." "Aidane, zadrž." Posadí se na posteli a já k ní přijdu blíž. Ucítím z ní něco, s čím jsem se v životě setkal asi jen jednou. "Ty jsi... Jsi čarodějka?" Beze slova mi položí ruku na tvář. Okamžitě ucítím mravenčení. Není to nepříjemné, jen zvláštní. "Správně, můj drahý. Teď mi dones nějaké papíry, abych mohla podepsat, že odsud odcházím." "Molly, to není dobrý nápad. Měla jsi infarkt a tvrdila jsi nám, že..." Nahlas se zasměje. "Že ta holka byla přízrak? Oh, ano. A co se týká toho infarktu... Když tady ve městě vládl Bishop, zřekla jsem se všeho, co by souviselo s čarodějnictvím, dokonce i mé moci. Když mě ale včera ta upírka napadla, rozhodla jsem se, že to nenechám jen tak a vrátím se k čarodějnictví. Ten váš infarkt byl jen malý trest za to, že narušuju rovnováhu přírody. To divadlo s přízrakem jsem musela sehrát, aby ta upírka dostala, co chce. Tak jdeme nebo ne?" Odkryje peřinu, pod kterou až doteď skrývala, že je oblečená ve svém civilním oblečení. "Vydrž chvilku, proč jsi..." "První papíry, pak si popovídáme." 

***

Molly se mi nakonec podařilo přesvědčit, aby s odchodem z nemocnice počkala aspoň do večera, než mi skončí směna. Vydržela to, takže teď jsme oba na cestě domů. "Ještě jsem nepotkala upíra jako tebe." Řekne a chytne mě kolem paže tak, že mě donutí, abych jí nabídl rámě, do kterého se následně zavěsí. "Jsi milý, staráš se o Charlieho, máš kamaráda vlkodlaka..." "Byly roky, kdy jsem se bez živé krve neobešel ani půl dne." Přiznám se. "Jsi, co jsi. Ale jak sám moc dobře víš, je to jen o tom, co si vybereš. A ty sis právě teď vybral lidský život, i když tě to stojí hodně úsilí." Rozhodnu se na to neodpovídat. Vím, že posledních pár dnů jsem opět na hraně a to všechno kvůli Rebecce.

"Babi!" Zavolá Charlie, když Molly vejde do domu. Okamžitě se k ní rozběhne a obejme ji. "Zbláznil ses? Bereš domů pacienty po prodělaném infarktu?!" Seřve mě Josh hned ve dveřích. Sally jen mlčky hledí. "Žádný strach, jsem naprosto v pořádku. Jsem čarodějka." Pohledy Joshe a Sally se střídavě přemisťují z Molly na mě. "Říká pravdu." "Babi, ty umíš čarovat?" Zeptá se radostně Charlie. "Ano, broučku. A taky vidím duchy." Sally se rozběhne ke své matce a obejme ji. K údivu nás všech jde o opravdové objetí. "Já se tě můžu dotknout?!" Vykřikne Sally a slzy jí začnou stékat po tváři. "Jsem propojená s mrtvými i živými. Je to na dlouhé povídání, možná bychom měli začít." Molly se usadí na gauč, Sally a Charlie každý po jedné straně a my dva s Joshem si sedneme do křesel. "Takže, věci se mají takhle..." 


	24. Kapitola 24

Sally 

Moje máma je čarodějka! Páni, to byl šok... Ale jsem šťastná, že je v pořádku. Měla jsem strach, že jí ta upírka nakecala věci, kterým bude máma věřit až do konce života.

"Jsem tak ráda, že s tebou můžu zase mluvit a dotýkat se tě." Máma si sedne na židli vedle mě. Chtěly jsme aspoň trochu soukromí, tak jsme se přesunuly do kuchyně. Josh odešel pryč, jelikož se dneska musí vypořádat s úplňkem a Aidan je s Charliem v Aidanově pokoji. "Je mi strašně líto, že jsem s tebou celou tu dobu nemohla mluvit, ale nemohla jsem své schopnosti zase přijmout jen tak." "To je v pořádku, mami. Teď jsi tady." Položím jí ruku na rameno a párkrát ji pohladím. "Jak ses s tím vším vyrovnávala?" Zeptá se mě. "Bylo to těžké. Dokud tady nebyli kluci, byla jsem na dně. Pak se mi hodně ulevilo, když se přistěhovali a já s nimi mohla mluvit. Jsou fajn. Zvykli jsme si na sebe. Josh se mnou měl možná trochu problém, ale teď už jsme kámoši. Aidan už nějaké duchy znal dřív." "Jakmile vyřešíme tuhle situaci s upíry, pokusím se ti pomoct z tohohle stavu." Řekne máma. "To není třeba. Teď mám všechno, co potřebuju. Kluci souhlasili s tím, abyste tady ty a Charlie nějaký čas zůstali, takže jsem skoro šťastná." Povzdechnu si. "Tenhle tvůj výraz znám. Někdo se ti líbí,že mám pravdu?" Pokrčím rameny. "Jsem duch, stejně na tom nezáleží." Máma se ke mně trochu nakloní. "Je to Aidan?" Zašeptá. Nikdy jsem jí nic nezatajovala, tak po chvilce přikývnu. "Myslela jsem si to. A co on?" "To právě nevím. Mluvíme spolu po nocích, chová se mile, dokonce bych řekla, že mi začíná víc věřit... Ale pochybuju, že by chtěl být s někým nehmotným." Máma mě pohladí to ruce, jako kdyby věděla něco, co já ne. "Půjdu si pomalu lehnout. Dobrou noc, zlatíčko." "Dobrou mami."


	25. Kapitola 25

  
Josh

Je to hrůza. Celý dnešní den bych nejradši vymazal. Ráno po proměně jsem se probudil vedle mrtvé srnky a její vnitřnosti byly všude kolem mě. Z lesa jsem pak musel hned do práce, kde mě nejmíň třikrát napadla Rebecca. Vím moc dobře, že z toho má srandu, protože se neumím moc dobře bránit. Vlastně neumím vůbec bojovat, i když jsem vlkodlak. Když jsem se s tím večer svěřil Aidanovi, rozhodl se, že mi s tím pomůže.

"Nemůžeš vyčkávat, musíš být rychlejší." Připomene mi asi posté, zatímco se se mnou válí na zemi v obýváku. Souhlasit s tím, že s ním budu bojovat, abych se něčemu přiučil, byl opravdu blbý nápad. Když už nic, alespoň se všichni ostatní dobře baví. "Nesnáším, když mě chytneš za krk!" "Právě proto to dělám." Upír mi podkopne nohy, takže spadnu rovnou na záda. On využije příležitosti a obkročmo mě zaklekne. "Slez ze mě!" "Donuť mě." Vycení na mě zostřené špičáky a znovu mi zaútočí na krk. 

"Je na vás hezký pohled, chlapci." Začne provokovat Sally. "Jestli chceš, můžeš si to se mnou vyměnit!" "Nebyla bych proti." Aidan její odpověď pravděpodobně zaslechne, jelikož se přestane na zlomek vteřiny soustředit. Ihned toho využiju a sundám ho ze sebe. 

"Já se s tebou chci taky prát, Aidane!" Vykřikne Charlie a skočí upírovi na záda. Jak se zdá, Molly ho propustila ze spárů domácích úkolů. "To není dobrý nápad, Charlie." Zakročí ihned Sally. Já si sednu do křesla a snažím se trochu zregenerovat. "Proč ne?" Chce vědět hoch. "Mohl bych ti ublížit." Řekne mu popravdě Aidan. Sally nechtěla, aby u toho Charlie byl, když mě Aidan učil bojovat. Faktem je, že se Aidan několikrát proměnil, i když to byl jen hraný souboj. Vím, že se snažil zůstat normální, ale někdy nad ním jeho instinkty prostě zvítězily.

"Přečteš mi místo toho aspoň knížku?" Dožaduje se Charlie. Aidan souhlasí a tak se oba natáhnou na gauči. Sally si sedne na opěrátko vedle našeho upíra a zamilovaně ho začne pozorovat, když přečte první řádky. Když sedí všichni tři u sebe, vypadají jako šťastná rodinka. "Půjdu se naložit do vany." Oznámím jim, i když mě nikdo z nich doopravdy nevnímá.

***

Asi po hodině konečně vylezu z vany. Den po proměně mě obvykle bolí všechny svaly i kosti. Za ty dva roky jsem zjistil, že horká voda dokáže ulevit od bolesti. Taky mám vždycky pocit, že ze sebe nemůžu smýt ten pach vlka a zvířat, co jsem tu noc ulovil.

Když vyjdu z koupelny, naštěstí oblečený, Aidan mě překvapí svou přítomností. "Proč ležíš v mojí posteli?!" "Protože spíme spolu. Molly si dneska zabrala gauč, takže nemám kde být." Aidan se posune, aby mi udělal místo. "To přežiješ. Nekousnu tě." "Když na to tak upozorňuješ, mám z toho docela obavy." Odložím si věci na stoličku. "Nemůžeš jít jinde?" "Joshi, nic na tom není. To jsi nikdy nespal s chlapem?" Zeptá se. "A ty?" Odpovím mu otázkou. "Spal. A proto ti říkám, že o nic nejde." "Mám docela rád svoje soukromí, víš? Posuň se trochu." Vlezu si pod peřinu a lehnu si na záda. Mám Aidana rád, ale sdílet lože s ním opravdu nemusím. Aspoň že on leží na peřině, takže nás od sebe pořád něco odděluje.

Po chvilce mlčení se otočí na bok zády ke mně. "Nechtěl jsem to řešit tam dole přede všema,ale... Když jsme se spolu prali,cítil jsem z tebe nějakého cizího člověka... Nějakou ženu." Aidan si lehne na záda stejně jako já. "Jo, to je možné." Přizná. "Nechceš mi říct, o koho jde?" "Jmenuje se Lucy. Je to jedna pacientka, chodí pravidelně darovat krev. Ona ví, co jsem zač. Znám ji od Bishopa." Jakmile spolu začneme mluvit, trochu se uvolním. "Takže tu krev, co ona daruje, si ty kradeš domů?" "Ne, dovolila mi, abych pil přímo z ní. Někteří lidi mají asi prostě rádi ten adrenalin, když se jim upír zakousne do krku. Nikdy nemají jistotu,že to přežijí." Řekne. Docela mě překvapuje, že o tom se mnou tak otevřeně mluví. "Takže z ní jen piješ? Nic víc?" Zeptám se, abych měl představu o tom, jak vlastně jejich svět funguje. "Joshi, měl bys vědět, že čerstvá krev je pro upíra jako droga, která spouští další... potřeby. Většinou jde všechno ruku k ruce..." Na chvíli se odmlčí. "Kde je krev, tam je sex. Upír se po napití dostane do takového stavu, který připomíná něco jako opilost, jen stokrát znásobenou. I lidi k tomu mají sklony,když jsou pod vlivem." "Fajn, díky za vysvětlení...Takže když piješ z chlapa, tak pak...?" Aidan rozhodí rukama ve vzduchu. "Někdy se to stane, jo..." Nevím, co na to říct, tak radši mlčím. "Pojďme radši spát." Navrhne můj spolubydlící. Oba se k sobě otočíme zády. "Dobrou noc." "Dobrou, Joshi."


	26. Kapitola 26

Aidan

Něco těžkého mi tlačí na hrudník. Pomalu se probudím a uvědomím si, že je to Josh. V noci musel zapomenout, že spím v jeho posteli, tak si ze mě udělal polštář. "Vstávej, Růženko." Řeknu relativně potichu. Trochu se zavrtí a přitiskne se ke mně ještě víc. "Joshi." "Ne, mami, já nechci jít do školy...." Protočím oči. "To jsem já, Aidan." "Hmm....mmmm. Aidane?!" Odsune se ode mě tak rychle, že malém spadne z postele. "Proboha, asi jsem zapomněl, že..." Vstanu z postele dřív, než se stihne vymáčknout. "Přijdeš pozdě do práce." Ukážu na hodiny. Josh se začne okamžitě převlékat. Usoudím, že u toho být nemusím, tak ho nechám a sejdu dolů do obýváku.

"Aidane, půjdeš se mnou do parku?" Zeptá se Charlie hned jak mě uvidí. "Aidan má určitě jiné věci na práci, hochu." Řekne Molly. "Vlastně mám dneska volno. Půjdeme do parku." Usměju se na Charlieho. "Jupí!" "Tak dobře, mladý muži, ale zajdi si aspoň pro mikinu." "Jasně, babi!" Chlapec odejde a Molly mi gestem naznačí, abych šel za ní.

Jedním rychlým pohybem se řízne na zápěstí, ze kterého jí okamžitě začne téct krev. "Co to děláš?" Odvrátím pohled. Dneska jsem ještě nejedl a i když krev čarodějnice není to samé, co lidská, pořád je to krev. "Musíš se napít mojí krve. Rebecca je o dost silnější než ty a taky je o dost starší. Má krev tě posílí. Tak rychle, než přijde Charlie." Natáhne ke mně ruku a když se jí podívám do očí, souhlasně přikývne.

Přiložím rty k ráně a začnu pít. Nikdy před tím jsem krev čarodějky nezkoušel, takže mě překvapí její chuť i síla, kterou začínám cítit ve vlastních žilách. 

"Tak jdeš, Aidane?" Zavolá na mě Charlie. Okamžitě pustím Mollyinu ruku a natočím se k chlapci tak, aby mi neviděl do obličeje. Proměnil jsem se a to úplně proti své vůli. "Chvíli to potrvá, zabavím ho." Molly mě poplácá po zádech a vyvede Charlieho ven před dům.

Sally se zjeví přede mnou v tu nejmíň vhodnou chvíli. Setkáme se pohledem a když si všimne mých očí a zubů, dá mi pořádnou facku. "Zbláznil ses? Musíš to dělat teď, když tu mám syna?!" "Nemůžu za to... Dej mi chvilku..." Pomalu začnu cítit, jak se mé zuby vrací do normální podoby, to samé i oči. Pak se na sebe se Sally podíváme. "Tys mi právě dala facku?! Sally, ty ses mě dotkla?!" Oba se začneme usmívat. Sally se mě pokusí obejmout, ale tentokrát už projde skrz. "Proč to nefunguje?" Zeptá se zklamaně.

"Protože před tím byl... Nemrtvý. Podobně jako ty." Vysvětlí Molly. "Charlie čeká venku." "Jasně." Věnuji Sally ještě jeden pohled a vyjdu před dům. "Tak jdeme, parťáku."

***

Charlie je ten typ dítěte, které se zvládne zabavit i samo. Úplně mu stačí, že se na něj dívám z lavičky, zatímco on šplhá po průlezkách. Dává mi to aspoň prostor, abych mohl přemýšlet o tom, co se ráno stalo se Sally.

Samozřejmě, že se mi líbí a mám ji rád. Párkrát jsem o ní uvažoval i jinak než jako o kamarádce nebo spolubydlící, ale vždycky mě drželo zpátky to, že je duch. Teď, když vím, že existuje možnost, že se jí můžu dotknout, mohlo by to pár věcí změnit. Otázkou je, jestli by o to Sally stála. 

"Hlídáš svého lidského kamarádíčka, jak sladké." Řekne Rebecca a posadí se na druhý konec lavičky. "Chceš dělat problémy na hřišti plném dětí?" "Nemusíme dělat problémy. Jen mi dej to, co chci." "A to je?" Zeptám se. "Ta čarodějka. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi to na ní nepoznal. Jsi vážně ještě mladý." "A ty jsi vážně hloupá, když si myslíš, že něco takového udělám."

Charlie se rozhodne mě postrašit. Obejde potichu lavičku a stiskne mě zezadu kolem krku. "Mám tě!" Trochu se leknu. Na chvíli jsem ho zapomněl sledovat, byl jsem příliš zaneprázdněný Rebeccou. "Charlie, teď..." "Ahoj, fešáku. Já jsem Rebecca. Ty musíš být Charlie. Aidan mi o tobě povídal." Zalže upírka. "Vážně? Vy dva jste kamarádi?" "Ne, to nejsme." Vstanu a vezmu Charlieho na ruky, i když už je na to docela velký. Rebecca obrátí svou pozornost na mě. Je jen otázka času, kdy někomu roztrháš krk. Co bude pak, Aidane? Myslíš si, že se na tebe budu tví kamarádi dívat pořád stejně? Že ti odpustí? Žijete teď jako rodinka, ty, ten vlkodlak, čarodějka a tohle dítě. Víš moc dobře, že dřív nebo později uklouzneš. A když tě to chytne, jak budeš doma, do koho se pustíš?" Podívá se na Charlieho. Je jediný člověk, se kterým žiju a jeho krev by mě lákala nejvíc. "O čem to mluví, Aidane?" Zeptá se chlapec. "O tomhle." Odpoví Rebecca a promění se. Ucítím, jak Charlie celý ztuhne. Rychle se s ním otočím tak, aby na ni neviděl a přitisknu ho k sobě. Uslyším, že začal potichu plakat.   
"Tohle je i pod tvoji úroveň." Řeknu. Rebecca se usměje a otočí se k odchodu.

***  
Když dojdeme domů, Charlie ještě pořád pláče. Sotva ho pustím na zem, uteče do mého pokoje. "Charlie, počkej..." "Co se stalo? Proč pláče?" Zeptá se Sally. "To Rebecca. Byla v parku a přímo před Charliem se proměnila... Promiň, Sally." Omluvím se a myslím to opravdu vážně. "Promluvím s ním." Moje spolubydlící zmizí a já si uvědomím, že v domě kromě nás tří nikdo není. Sednu si na gauč a rozhodnu se počkat, až si Sally s malým promluví.


	27. Kapitola 27

Sally

Objevím se u Charlieho, který se krčí na posteli. "Co se stalo, zlatíčko?" Utře si slzy a popotáhne. "Byli jsme s Aidanem v parku a přišla tam nějaká holka... Myslel jsem si, že je to Aidanova kamarádka, tak jsem ji chtěl pozdravit, ale ona.... Pak z ní byla příšera. Měla černé oči a velké ostré zuby a... Co to bylo, mami?" Chvíli váhám, co mu na to mám říct. Je moc malý na to, aby znal pravdu. Na druhou stranu je ale situace taková, že by možná měl vědět, co se kolem něj děje, aby si mohl dávat pozor.

"Víš, Charlie, existují věci... Tvorové, kteří nejsou lidé." "Myslíš něco jako ty? Jako duchové?" Přikývnu. "Ano, ale jsou ještě trochu jiní. Ta holka v parku, ta byla upír." Vysvětlím. Charlie vyvalí oči. "Vážně?" Opět přikývnu. "Musíš se od nich držet dál. Jsou nebezpeční, pijí lidem krev. Mohli by ti ublížit." Charlie chvíli nic neříká. Konečně se ale uklidnil a přestal plakat. "Je Aidan taky upír?" Zeptá se nakonec. "Jak tě to napadlo, zlato?" "Viděl jsem v lednici takové divné sáčky s něčím červeným. Vypadalo to jako krev... A pak jsem ho slyšel, jak se bavil s Joshem. Josh je vlkodlak, že?" Překvapí mě, jak vnímavý ten malý hoch umí být. "Ano, Josh je vlkodlak, ale nemusíš se ho bát. Může jím být jen při úplňku. Vždycky odsud odejde, aby nikomu neublížil." Vysvětlím. "A myslíš, že nás Aidan všechny zakousne? Když je ten upír...." Všimnu si, že začíná být zase trochu nervózní. "Ne, Aidan je hodný upír. Nemusíš se ho bát. Neublížil by ti, chránil tě." Charlie přikývne a usměje se. "Mám ho rád. Je fajn... Myslíš, že taky umí to s těma očima?" Zeptá se teď už zvědavě. "Chceš to zjistit?" Přikývne. "Tak chvíli vydrž." 

Zmizím z pokoje a přesunu se do obýváku, kde Aidan sedí na gauči. "Jak je na tom? Jestli je moc vyděšený, mohl bych..." "Chce vidět, jak se proměníš." Přeruším ho. Aidan na mě začne překvapeně zírat. "Tak pojď. Chci, aby se tě nebál."

Přemístím se zpátky za Charliem. Trvá to jen několik sekund, než se otevřou dveře a Aidan přijde k nám. "Máma říkala, že jsi upír. Ukážeš mi to?" Dožaduje se chlapec. "Charlie, není to nic, co..." Můžeš to udělat." Pobídnu ho. Aidan se na mě podívá, ale pak skloní hlavu. Když ji zase narovná, je z něj upír. 

"Páni.... Nejsi tak strašidelný jako ta holka." "Říkala jsem ti, že se ho nemusíš bát." Aidan se promění zase zpátky do lidské podoby. "Mohl bych si teď hrát s legem?" Zeptá se můj syn už naprosto bez starostí. "Určitě. My dva budeme nahoře." 

Když se oba přesuneme nahoru, Aidan je nezvykle tichý. Zamíří do kuchyně a nalije si trochu krve do hrnku. "Měl bys být rád, že se nebojí." Řeknu. "To jsem. Jen si občas říkám, že sem prostě nepatřím. Nejsem tak hodný, jak si myslíš. Zabíjel jsem lidi pro radost, s ostatními upíry jsme dělali.... Kdoví co. Dokonce i teď občas piju čerstvou krev, jen jsem ti to nechtěl říkat." Zvedne svůj hrnek ke rtům a napije se. "Proč jsi mi to nechtěl říct? Josh to ví?" Přikývne. "Jo. Z jeho reakce jsem usoudil, že bude lepší, když to nebudeš vědět." Přistoupím k němu o něco blíž. "Vím, co jsi zač a vím, že nejsi nevinný. Nezajímá mě tvoje minulost, jde mi o to, jaký jsi teď. Snažíš se žít normálně." Aidan pokrčí rameny a odloží hrnek. "Ty nevíš, jaké to je, myslet celé dny jen na krev a ze všech sil se snažit odolat touze někoho kousnout." Má pravdu, vážně nevím, jaké to pro něj musí být. "Vážně je to to jediné, na co myslíš?" "Ne, jsou tu i další věci, třeba... Ty." Odpoví s rozvážností. V tu chvíli mě přemůže několik emocí najednou. Vím, co k němu cítím já, ale netušila jsem, že by o mně mohl přemýšlet podobně. "Ne, že by se s tím dalo něco dělat..." Řekne potichu a docela zklamaně. "Můžeme s tím něco dělat. Já bych ráda..." "Ty jsi duch a já upír. Vím, že se mě můžeš dotknout, když se proměním, ale jaký by to mělo smysl?" Řekne Aidan. "Můžeme to zkusit..." Navrhnu, ale Aidan zavrtí hlavou. Položím mu ruku na rameno, ale projde skrz něj. "Promiň, Sally." Obejde mě a několika rychlými kroky vyjde ven z domu.


	28. Kapitola 28

Josh

Vracím se večer z práce domů. Dnešní směna patřila k jedním z nejhorších. Nejsem sice doktor nebo sestra, ale to neznamená, že se sanitáře nemůže dotknout smrt pacienta. Byl to mladý muž, kterého se nepodařilo zachránit po pádu z okna.

Vejdu do domu a všude je klid. Je docela pozdě, takže Charlie a Molly už pravděpodobně spí. Zamířím do kuchyně, abych si mohl dát večeři. Sally se zjeví u stolu s hlavou v dlaních. "Co se ti stalo?" Zeptám se. "Ale nic... Holčičí problémy. Nebo spíš problémy ducha s upírem." Nachystám si jídlo a poradím se vedle ní. "S Aidanem? O co jde?" "Zjistili jsme, že se ho můžu dotýkat, když je proměněný. Měli jsme takovou malou chvilku... Myslela jsem si, že by ke mně mohl něco cítit... Možná i cítí, ale brání se tomu." "To je zajímavé..." Nejsem moc dobrý v řešení podobných situací, ale Sally to, zdá se, nevadí. "Je jediný, kdo mi aspoň trochu připomíná, jaké to bylo, když jsem žila. Pro Charlieho by byl perfektní táta...." "Nemůžeš od něho chtít, že ze dne na den změní svůj život. Ano, drží se. Ale víc jak dvě stě let žil s upíry. Tohle je pro něj nové." Sally zavrtí hlavou. "Když byl člověk, měl ženu a syna. Tak moc nové to pro něj není." Překvapením mi div nevypadnou oči z důlků. Aidan měl rodinu? Nikdy mi o tom neřekl. Možná to jen dokazuje to, že si je se Sally opravdu blízký. "Zkus mu dát čas." Poradím jí. Sally přikývne. "Taky nevypadáš moc dobře. Stalo se něco?" Zeptá se. "Dneska nám dovezli mladého kluka... Zemřel." "Ou... To je mi líto." Přikývnu. "Jo... Asi si půjdu lehnout. Aidan už spí?" "Ne, není tady. Odešel po tom, co jsme se spolu bavili a ještě se nevrátil." Řekne Sally. "Asi si potřebuje pročistit hlavu." Dokážu si představit, co tohle v Aidanově případě znamená... Rozhodně to zahrnuje živou krev a sex. Tohle ale Sally říkat nebudu. "Taky si půjdu pročistit hlavu." Řekne Sally a zmizí 

Když se zavřu ve svém pokoji, vytáhnu mobil a vytočím Aidanovo číslo. Slíbili jsme si, že budeme jeden na druhého dohlížet. Rozhodně nechci, aby udělal něco, čeho by mohl později litovat. Když to ale ani po pátém pípnutí nevezme, položím to a pošlu mu zprávu. Jen doufám, že zítra nebudeme řešit v práci záhadná úmrtí.

***

"Joshi? Joshi!" Probudím se, když uslyším naléhavé volání svého jména. "Co je...? Co se děje?" Posadím se na posteli a uvidím Sally, jak nervózně rozhazuje rukama. "Aidan se ještě pořád nevrátil." Oznámí mi. "Už je půl deváté, nebyl doma celou noc." "Půl deváté? Tak to už je pravděpodobně v práci. Dneska máme směnu spolu..." Okamžitě vyskočím z postele. Půl deváté?! Už hodinu a půl jsem měl být v práci! "Řeknu mu, aby pak zavolal Molly. Musím jít." Napůl oblečený vypadnu z pokoje, hodím na sebe ještě triko a košili a co nejrychleji se vydám do práce. 

***

"Vážně se moc omlouvám, Mary. Už se to nebude opakovat." "Ty máš alespoň tu odvahu se mi přijít omluvit, ale Aidan se tu ještě ani neukázal." Trochu se zamračím. "Aidan není v práci?" Zeptám se. "Kdepak. Já myslela, že jste zaspali spolu, hoši." Přejdu její poznámku. "To ne,Aidan nebyl doma celou noc..." "Ať už vy dva řešíte cokoliv, nedovolujte, aby to ovlivňovalo vaši práci. Zachraňujete lidem životy, máte zodpovědnost." Pokárá mě vrchní sestra. "Když už jsme u těch životů... Nepřivezli v noci nějaké mrtvoly?" Maryin pohled napovídá, že takovou otázku rozhodně nečekala. "Teda... Chtěl jsem říct..." "Ne, Joshi, v noci byl klid. A teď už se pusť do práce." Hodí přede mě papír s úkoly a odejde. Takhle naštvanou jsem ji ještě neviděl. 

Vyjdu na chodbu, kde v dálce uvidím Rebeccu. "Rebecco!" Zavolám na ni. Otočí se a věnuje mi znechucený pohled. Dojdu k ní a ruku si přiloží k nosu. "Bože, ty tak páchneš. Jsi horší než zmoklý pes." "Kde je Aidan?" Ignoruju její poznámky. "Ty si myslíš, že to vím? Já toho zrádce nehlídám, je ostudou pro vlastní rasu." Pevně ji chytnu za paži. "Lžeš. Cítím ho z tebe. Řekni mi, kde je." "Proč neřekneš té vaší čarodějce? Určitě bude vědět, jak ho najít." Zcela bez problémů se vymaní z mého sevření a odkráčí pryč. Okamžitě zvednu telefon a zavolám Molly.


	29. Kapitola 29

Aidan

Probudím se. Celé tělo mě bolí. Dokonce i otevřít oči je těžké. Když se mi to podaří, stejně nemám nejmenší tušení, kde jsem. Pokusím se pohnout, ale nohy i ruce mi něco drží. Uvědomím si, že mám řetězy přivázané ruce i nohy. 

"Náš krasavec se konečně probral." Uslyším známý hlas, ale jsem tak oslabený, že ho sotva vnímám. "To máš z toho, že nepiješ živou krev. Byl bys mnohem silnější." Osoba, co je se mnou v místnosti, přistoupí přímo přede mě. Chytne mě za vlasy a hlavu mi zvrátí dozadu. "Marcusi..." "Rád tě zase vidím, bratře." Pustí mě a začne kolem mě chodit. "Pořád nechápu, co na tobě ten Bishop viděl. Nejsi vůbec nic." Marcus se rozpřáhne a vrazí mi kolík do boku. Tělem mi projede ostrá bolest. 

"No tak, Marcusi. Řekla jsem, že ho máš jen hlídat." Pokárá ho Rebecca. "Ještě ho budeme potřebovat." Pohladí mě po tváři, ale já se nenechám. Oženu se po její ruce, ale nepodaří se mi ji kousnout. "Jen klid, upírku." Řekne. "Jestli mě chceš zabít, tak to prostě udělej." Vyzvu ji. "Copak ty jsi neslyšel? Nejde nám o tebe. Ty jsi jen návnada. Tví kamarádi tě určitě začnou co nevidět hledat. Ten pes už má podezření, že jsi se mnou. Je jen otázka času, než to řekne té vaší čarodějce. Pak se tě určitě pokusí zachránit ." "Molly nedostaneš." Odpovím naštvaně. Vím moc dobře, že to Josh nenechá jen tak. Určitě se mě pokusí zachránit, což by mohl dost dobře být jeho i Mollyin konec.

"Bishop tě za to zabije." Podívám se na Marcuse, který se začne hystericky smát. "Bishop? Prosím tě, Bishop je dávno mrtvý. Vzbouřili jsme se. Celá tvoje bývalá rodina teď patří k Rebecce." Něco se uvnitř mě zlomí. Měl jsem s Bishopem rozepře snad celý život, ale na druhou stranu jsem s ním měl opravdu silný vztah.

"Božínku, ty jsi to nevěděl." Dá si ruku před pusu, jakoby prozradil něco, co neměl a teď toho litoval. Vždycky si potrpěl na dramatičnosti. "Nech ho, Marcusi. Nechceme, aby se nám tady rozbrečel." Přidá se Rebecca. Nevydržím to a proměním se. Pokusím se urvat řetězy, ale ani to s nimi nehne. Rebecca a Marcus se rozesmějí a společně odejdou.


	30. Kapitola 30

Josh

"Ty si vážně myslíš, že je Aidan někde s Rebeccou?!" Zeptá se Sally skoro hystericky. "Říkám, že jsem s ní mluvil v nemocnici a Aidana jsem z ní cítil. Museli spolu někde být a dost možná jsou pořád! Aidan mi nebere telefon a nikdo ho od včerejšího odpoledne neviděl." Vysvětlím. "Možná se rozhodl, že bude se svými lidmi." Přidá se do hovoru Molly. "To by neudělal. Ne sám od sebe. Jestli ho Rebecca nějak donutila, musíme zjistit, kde je a pak ho dostaneme zpátky." Řeknu a podívám se na Sally. Vypadá úplně zničeně. "Existuje kouzlo, díky kterému bych ho mohla najít, ale potřebuju jeho krev." Řekne Molly. Zoufale rozhodím rukama. "Já nemám jeho krev, proboha! Nemůže to fungovat s něčím jiným?!" Začnu ztrácet nervy. Aidan je můj první přítel, kterého jsem získal jako vlkodlak. Jestli o něj přijdu, tak nevím, co budu dělat. 

"Nijak jinak ho nenajdu. Musí to být jeho krev." Trvá na svém Molly. Najednou se ozve zvonek. Všichni se na sebe navzájem podíváme. "Jdu tam." Rozhodnu a zamířím ke dveřím. 

Jakmile je otevřu, zhroutí se mi k nohám muž. "Panebože... Co to..." "Jsem Bishop. Jsem upír a vím, co je s Aidanem." Řekne. "Jestli ho chceš najít, musíš mě pozvat dovnitř. Potřebuju krev, jinak moc dlouho nevydržím." Dodá a začne kašlat. Někdo ho pořádně zmlátil a snad i... Probodl? "Dobře... Tak... Pojď dál.." 

Bishop se s úsilím zvedne a vejde do domu. "Kdo to byl?" Zeptá se Sally a spolu se svou matkou přijde k nám. "Proboha..." Řekne Sally, ale její matka zareaguje podstatně jinak. "Bishope? Co se stalo?" Začne se zajímat a pomůže muži na gauč. "Rád tě zase vidím, Molly." Odpoví muž. "Počkat... Vy dva se znáte?" Zeptám se překvapeně. Molly přikývne. "Upíři a čarodějové můžou žít po jednom boku. Jsme staří známí." Vysvětlí. "Aidan se nejspíš přidal k té upírce a my ho teď nemůžeme najít." Objasní Sally. "Kdepak, duchu. Ta upírka převzala vládu nad celou mojí rodinou a Aidana teď věžní. Chce získat moc... K tomu potřebuje čarodějku. Rebecca moc dobře věděla, že se ho pokusíte hledat, proto ho zajala. Chce tě získat pro sebe." Podívá se na Molly, která zalapá po dechu. "Co tedy budeme dělat?! Nemůžeme jí mámu přece vydat výměnou za Aidana..." Řekne Sally. "Ne, to opravdu nemůžeme. Rebecca by si pak ze všech lidí v Bostonu udělala svoji armádu." Odpoví Bishop. "Co teda navrhuješ?" Zeptám se. "Mám plán, ale ze všeho nejdřív potřebuju krev." "Aidan má nějaké v ledničce, donesu je." Vběhnu do kuchyně a poberu všechny sáčky s krví, které najdu. Pak je donesu upírovi, který se do nich zakousne a postupně všechny vypije, i když jde vidět, že to dělá se značným odporem. Nicméně po posledním sáčku vypadá o dost lépe, dokonce se i začne hojit a nabírat na síle, což mě trochu zneklidňuje.

"Fajn, teď, když jsi posvačil, bys nám mohl říct, jaký máš plán." Popoženu ho, za což si vysloužím ne moc hezký pohled. "Pomalu, pse. Nechápu, jak s tebou může Aidan žít pod jednou střechou. Tolik smradu..." Odolám pokušení k sobě příčichnout a místo toho si sednu na křeslo. Molly se usadí vedle Bishopa na gauči a Sally si zabere druhé křeslo.

"Tak fajn. Plán je následující..."


	31. Kapitola 31

Molly

Náš plán se dává do pohybu. Vlastně existují dva plány, ale o tom druhém nemá Josh ani Sally nejmenší ponětí. Je to něco, na čem jsem se domluvila s Bishopem.

Rozprostřu na stole mapu Bostonu. Všichni se kolem ní postavíme, Bishop se kousne do dlaně a nechá svou krev dopadnout na mapu. Já pak začnu s odříkáváním kouzla. "Víme jistě, že tohle bude fungovat?" Zeptá se Sally. "To já jsem Aidana stvořil. Je moje krev, to kouzlo bude fungovat." Odpoví jí Bishop. Ucítím, jak mi celým tělem začne proudit energie a kapky krve se dají do pohybu. "Kde to je?" Zeptá se Josh, když se zastaví na jednom určitém místě na mapě. "Jsou v té opuštěné továrně na kraji města. Mohlo mě to napadnout, jsou tam velké prostory a nikdo tam nechodí." Řekne Bishop. "Tak na co čekáme? Jdeme!" Zavelí Sally a už už se chystá k odchodu. "Ne tak rychle, duchu." Bishop jí naznačí, aby se vrátila zpátky k nám. "Co je? Plán máme, musíme zachránit Aidana!" "Ještě pár kouzel, zlato." Vysvětlím a obrátím se k Joshovi. 

"Nezapomeň na to, co tě Aidan učil. Nech instinkty, aby se v tobě probudily. Buď vlk, až s nimi začneš bojovat. Pamatuj na to, že to nejsou nevinní lidé, ale bytosti, které vzaly několik životů. Jsi dobrý kluk, Joshi." Mladý muž se chystá něco říct, ale přeruším ho pomocí kouzla. Přiložím mu na čelo prst, ze kterého se do něj kouzlo přenese. Na moment si všimnu záblesku vlkodlačích oči, ale v příští vteřině jsou pryč. "Páni... Co... to bylo?" Usměju se na něj, ale pak obrátím pozornost k mé dceři a obejmu ji. Sally se mě mně přitiskne. Jakmile se tak stane, i na ni začne působit kouzlo. Pak se rychle odtáhne. "Mami?!" "Musím se ujistit, že budete v pořádku. Mám tě moc ráda, holčičko." Sally vypadá, že o něčem přemýšlí, ale nakonec se usměje. "Mám tě ráda, mami." 

"Tak, když už máme tu dojemnou chvilku za sebou, měli bychom se dát do práce." Popožene všechny Bishop a odejde. Josh ho následuje. "Charlie o ničem neví, že?" Sally zavrtí hlavou. "Dneska přespává u kamarádky. Myslím, že si ji jednou vezme." Odpoví Sally a trochu tím ulehčí situaci. "Je to skvělý hoch." Dodám a společně se Sally doženeme Joshe a Bishopa


	32. Kapitola 32

Sally

Dorazíme na místo. Celá továrna se zdá být opuštěná. "Víte jistě, že jsme tady správně?" "Jo, cítím je." Řekne Josh. Zhluboka se nadechne a rozejde se směrem k budově. Plán právě začal. Přidám se k Joshovi a bok po boku vejdeme dovnitř.

Ocitneme se v opravdu rozlehlé chodbě. "Cítíš něco?" Josh přikývne. "Tudy." Zamíří k jednomu ze schodišť vedoucímu do horního patra. Sotva položí nohu na první schod, ozve se skřípavý zvuk. Josh přivře oči. Je mu jasné, že tohle byla první chyba. Nikde se ale nikdo neobjeví, tak pokračuje dál, až vyjde všechny schody. Potom zamíří do místnosti, ve které přímo uprostřed stojí Aidan. Na nohou ho drží silné řetězy, které má ovázané kolem zápěstí a které visí ze stropu. 

"Aidane..." Řeknu potichu, ale náš kamarád se ani nehne. Je celý od krve a viditelně hodně slabý.

"Ale ale, přišel ses vyvenčit, čokle? A vzal sis na to i páničku..." Řekne nějaký muž, pravděpodobně upír. Josh na nic nečeká a na muže zaútočí. Pak už jdou věci ráz na ráz. Do místnosti vběhne několik dalších upírů a všichni se vrhnou na Joshe. Naštěstí se přesně podle plánů objeví Bishopa začne bojovat proti nim.

"Aidane, to jsem já, Sally. Musíš se probrat." S upírem to ani nehne. "No tak,Aidane... Aidane!" Zakřičím ze všech sil. Všimnu si, že se skoro neznatelně pohnul. "Prosím tě...Aidane." Nějaký upír se rozhodne na mě zaútočit, ale projde skrz a narazí do Aidana, který se díky tomu probere. "Sal...Sally..." "Musíš zůstat vzrůstu. Dostaneme tě odsud." Zrovna v tu chvíli, kdy otevře oči, se místnosti rozlehne něco mezi křikem a zaúpěním. Podívám se, odkud to jde. Uvidím Joshe, jak se svíjí na zemi v kaluži krve. "Joshi!" Přiběhnu k němu a skloním se u něj. "Ne ne ne ne ne.... Musíš rozvázat Aidana, tohle ne..." "Je mi líto, Sally..." Jeho pohled se stočí k Aidanovi. Potom celé jeho tělo jakoby ztratilo veškerou sílu. "Joshi...?" Podívám se na Aidana, kterému se v očích objeví slzy a já vím, co to znamená. Josh je mrtvý.

Do místnosti vejde docela mladá žena. "Bishope, jaké to překvapení, že jsi naživu." "Rozhodně to není tvojí zásluhou." Odpoví jí. Žena se promění stejně jako Bishop a až v tu chvíli mi dojde, že většina upírů je mrtvá a rozpadlá na prach. Zbyl jen Bishop a ona. 

Od začátku je to nevyrovnaný souboj. Ta žena, zaslechla jsem, že se jmenuje Rebecca, je o několik set let starší než Bishop, který byl navíc ještě před pár na pokraji smrti. Naštěstí máme pojistku.

Je zvláštní, že máminu energie ucítím dřív, než ji uvidím v místnosti. Něčeho si musela všimnout i Rebecca. "Zdá se, že čarodějka právě přichází." Řekne mezi útoky. Máma se objeví ve dveřích a téměř okamžitě se místnost rozzáří jasným světlem, které směřuje přímo k Bishopovi. Vím, co to znamená. Máma se snaží znásobit jeho sílu.

"Sally..." Vrátím se zpátky k Aidanovi, který se zdá být docela při smyslech. "Aidane..." "Sally, poslouchej mě.... Když budeš moc chtít, je tady šance, že se ti podaří uchopit předměty, ale bude tě to stát hodně sil..." Prozradí mi Aidan. "Jak to mám udělat?" "Prostě se jen soustřeď s v hlavě si představuj, že se to děje. Musíš tomu věřit." Řekne naléhavě. "Tak jo... Fajn." Zavřu oči a že všech sil se snažím vytěsnit zvuky souboje, to, že je Josh mrtvý, to, že je Aidan na pokraji sil i to, že nikdo neví, jak tohle dopadne. "Sally..." Promluví na mě Aidan. "Tiše, musím se soustředit..." "Já vím, že to zvládneš. Jsi silnější, než si myslíš. Když jsem tě poprvé uviděl, bylo mi jasné, že nejsi jen obyčejný duch. Nebylo to tím, že ses mi hned líbila, prostě jsem věděl..." "Líbím se ti?" Přeruším ho. Aidan se mi podívá do očí, usměje se a přikývne. Hned se ve mně probudí nová energie. Zavřu oči a znovu pokusím zbavit Aidana řetězů.

Když na kůži ucítím chlad kovu, skoro se zaraduju. Jenže v tu chvíli podruhé protne místnost výkřik, tentokrát dnou žen. Ohlédnu se a jako první uvidím, jak se Rebecca rozpadne na prach. Pak se podívám na mámu, která zůstane bezvládně ležet na zemi.

"Mami!!!" Rozběhnu se k ní a chytím ji za ruku. U ní vím, že je to možné. "Mami, co ti je?" "Umírám, zlatíčko. To kouzlo mě stálo hodně sil..." Do očí se mi nahrnou slzy, které následně najdou svou cestu ven a začnou mi stékat po tvářích. "Proč jsi nic neřekla?! Věděla jsi, že to takhle dopadne?" Máma přikývne. "Proto jsem ještě před tím propojila svůj život s tím tvým... Všechno zůstane v rovnováze..." Pak máma vydechne naposled a spolu s jejím posledním výdechem se i mě zatmí před očima.


	33. Kapitola 33

Sally

Když jsem se probudila po boku obou kluků, cítila jsem se šťastnější než kdykoliv v životě. Jsem zase naživu! Co je na tom, že jsem čarodějka. Byla jsem duch a zvládla jsem to. Jsem připravená postavit se i tomuhle. 

Opatrně odsunu Joshovu hlavu ze svého ramene a Aidanovu ruku z mého břicha a potichu vstanu z postele. Ti dva se k sobě trochu přisunout, ale zůstanou dál spát.

Sejdu do obýváku, kde se na gauči pohodlně rozvaluje Bishop. "Ty jsi ještě tady?" Zeptám se upíra. "Vlastně ani nemám kam jinam jít." Přizná s klidem. "Říkal jsem Aidanovi, že bych byl ochotný přistoupit na tuhle vaši... Domácnost." "Chceš bydlet s náma?" Zeptám se překvapeně. "Co na to říkal Aidan?" "Jemu by to pravděpodobně nevadilo. A tobě?" Zaváhám. "Vím, co jsi zač. Pro Aidana a mě nejsi hrozba, ale v tomhle domě bydlí i dva lidi, Josh a můj malý syn. Pochybuju, že by s tím Josh souhlasil." "Pokud máš o ty dva strach, můžeš je přece ochránit. Jsi čarodějka. Stačí pár kouzel." Posadím se do křesla. "Ještě jsem nikdy nečarovala. Popravdě řečeno, ani si nejsem jistá, že jsem čarodějka..." Bishop bez řečí vstane, vejde do kuchyně a po chvilce se zase vrátí zpátky. Na stůl přede mě postaví svíčku. "Zapal ji. Zavři oči, představ si, že hoří, dej do toho trochu energie a uvidíš, co se stane." Poradí mi. 

Trochu nedůvěřivě zavřu oči a udělám přesně to, co mi říkal. Chvíli se nic neděje, ale po několika pokusech se svíčka opravdu zapálí. "To je... Neskutečné!" Zaraduju se. Bishop se překvapivě usměje. "Jsi čarodějka. Jen to chce čas a trénink, abys zvládla i složitější kouzla." "Ty se v tom vyznáš?" Pokrčí rameny, ale nakonec přikývne. "Řekněme, že ano." Chvíli zůstaneme oba mlčet, ale Bishop pak znovu promluví.

"To, že jste zachránili život mně i mému synovi, je pro upíry otázka cti. Neublížím nikomu z vás. Aidan to ví. Jinak by mě tady nenechal." Přikývnu. "Záleží na tom, co řekne Josh. Teď, když dovolíš, musím jít vyzvednout svého syna." Bishop mi pokyne jakoby na rozloučenou. V určitých chvílích na něm jde poznat, že se narodil v podstatně jiném století. Je nad věcí, klidný a i když to nerada přiznávám, má odpovědi na většinu otázek.

***

"Mami, budeme mít k těm špagetám i sýr?" Zeptá se Charlie. "Samozřejmě, broučku." "Jupí!" Zaraduje se. "Můžu si jít ještě hrát ven s Aidanem?" Zeptá se s míčem v ruce. "Dobře, ale nic nerozbijte." "Neboj, mami." Odběhne tak rychle, až malém srazí Joshe ve dveřích.

"Zdá se, že to vzal dobře." Řekne Josh a ukradne mi kousek sýru. "Byl nadšený, když jsem mu řekla, že jsem zase ta normální máma, kterou můžou vidět i všichni ostatní. Dokonce jsem mu řekla i to, že jsem čarodějka... Všechno bere tak bezstarostně." Řeknu. "Už je zase tím chlapcem, kterým byl, než jsem zemřela. Je šťastný. Aidan se mu věnuje, má i tebe..." Dodám. "Jo... Kdo by to kdy řekl, že náš upír má tak rád malé děti." Oba se usmějeme a Josh začne prostírat stůl. 

"Charlie, Aidane, Bishope, večeře!" Zavolám, aby mě všichni slyšeli. Josh souhlasil s tím, aby Bishop zůstal. Myslím, že chvíli potrvá, než si získá naši důvěru, ale všichni jsme ochotní mu dát šanci.

Charlie přiběhne domů a okamžitě se usadí ke stolu. Josh si sedne vedle něj a oba se pustí do jídla. "Myslím, že tohle vynechám." Řekne Bishop, když se objeví v kuchyni. "Chceš žít s námi, tak se musíš přizpůsobit. Nemusíš jíst, jen to předstírej." Odpoví mu Aidan a poplácá ho po rameni, když projde kolem něj. Bishop protočí oči, ale ke stolu si stejně sedne.

Poslední dvě místa zůstanou pro mě a Aidana. Než si sedne, odsune mi židli od stolu. Je to malé gesto, ale zahřeje mě u srdce. Pak už se všichni pustí do jídla až na naše dva upíry.

"Takže takhle to teď bude? Sally nám bude vařit každý den?" Zeptá se Josh a podívá se na mě. "Jsi jediná žena v domácnosti, tak..." "Vlastně jsem si říkala, že bychom se my dva mohli střídat. Když jsem byla duch, vždycky sis vařil." Josh se předstíraně zamyslí. "Možná by to takhle šlo udělat... Když už jsme u těch organizačních věcí, vyklidil jsem ten pokoj, který jsme používali jako šatnu." Řekne a Charlie se toho okamžitě chytí. "Mohl by to být můj pokoj?" "Jasně, parťáku." Odpoví mu Aidan a plácnou si. "Mě vystačí gauč." Ozve se Bishop. "Takže nám zbývají dva pokoje..." Já, Aidan i Josh se podíváme jeden na druhého. Nastane trapné ticho, které naštěstí přeruší Charlie. "Joshi, budeme se spolu dívat na film?" "To je super nápad." Odpoví. 

Když všichni povečeří, Bishop nám oznámí, že si taky potřebuje zajít na nějaké jídlo, nacož ho Aidan vezme stranou, aby si s ním mohl promluvit. Josh a Charlie se usadí v obýváku u televize a já začnu umývat nádobí.

"Pomůžu ti." Nabídne se Aidan a vezme si útěku. "Co se stalo? Ty chceš dělat nějaké domácí práce?" Začnu si z něho utahovat. "Třeba na tebe chci udělat dojem." Řekne docela vážně a začne utírat talíře. "Bishop nic neprovede. Řekl, že půjde za svojí starou známou, ze které dřív pravidelně pil." "A ona je s tím v pohodě?" Zeptám se a Aidan přikývne. "Některým lidem se to líbí. A Bishop jí za to platí." Okamžitě se ho chci zeptat, jestli to takhle taky někdy dělal, ale odolám tomu. "Jak se cítíš?" Zeptá se Aidan. "Je to úžasné... Mám tolik energie. Cítím se živější než kdy dřív... Jak je tobě?" "Jde to." Pořádně se na něj podívám. Všimnu si, že je bledý, má kruhy pod očima a celkově nepůsobí úplně v pořádku. "Jedl jsi vůbec něco? Všechnu krev, co jsme tu měli, jsme dali Bishopovi, když přišel a byl zraněný..." V tu chvíli mi dojde, že se Aidan pravděpodobně ještě nekrmil od té doby, co jsme ho dostali sem. Celý den spal a pak hlídal Charlieho. "Bishop mi dal trochu svojí krve, jsem v pohodě." "Rozhodně nevypadáš, že jsi v pohodě. Potřebuješ krev a to co nejdřív." Zastavím vodu, utřu si ruce a natáhnu k Aidanovi svou ruku. "Napij se od mě. Moje krev je silnější než lidská, pomůže ti." "To ne,Sally. Ráno zajdu do nemocnice, do té doby budu v pohodě."

Chytím ho za ruku, ve které drží talířek. Oba trochu ucukneme, když se naše kůže dotkne. Je to jakoby na tom místě procházela zvláštní energie. "Nemůžu tě znovu vidět, jak trpíš. Prosím, dovol, abych ti pomohla. Napij se ze mě." "Tak dobře..." Svolí nakonec a odloží stranou nádobí i utěrku. Podívá se na mě očima černýma jako uhel. Chytne mě za ruku a zlehka mě kousne do zápěstí.

Vždycky jsem si myslela, že když upír někoho kousne, musí to být nepříjemný pocit. Opak je ale pravdou. Nevím, jestli je to tím, že jsem čarodějka, ale cítím s Aidanem takové spojení, které jsem nikdy v životě s nikým necítila. Mám co dělat, abych se vůbec udržela na nohách.

Aidan se odtáhne po několika sekundách, ale stále zůstává ve své upíři podobě. Vím, že za to může právě krev čarodějky. Nedovoluje mu se hned proměnit nazpět. 

"Skoro ses nenapil." Pokusím se říct normální hlasem, i když vím, že ten pocit vzrušení a adrenalinu jde jen těžce skrýt. "Nečekal jsem, že to bude tak... Intenzivní. S tvojí mámou to bylo jiné." "Je to opravdu... Skvělý pocit." Upír se na mě překvapeně podívá. "To myslíš vážně?" Pokrčím rameny, ale pak přikývnu. "Bože,ano! Nikdy jsem nic takového nezažila! Je to jako... Euforie." Aidan se usměje a všimnu si, že se mu zuby začínají pomalu vracet do normálu. "Můžeme to dělat častěji?" Zeptám se. Než ale stihne Aidan odpovědět, do kuchyně vejde Charlie.

"Mami, chce se mi spát. Přečetla bys mi pohádku? Babička říkala, že už jsem na to velký, ale stejně..." "Přečtu ti pohádku, zlato." Pohladím ho po vlasech a omluvně se podívám na Aidana. Ten jen přikývne. "Tak pojď..."


	34. Kapitola 34

Aidan

Když douklízím nádobí, vydám se rovnou do sprchy. Cítím, jak mi Sallyina krev proudí v žilách a spolu s ní i nová energie. Taková energie, kterou jsem ještě nikdy nepocítil. Potřebuju téhle krve víc a nesnáším se za to. 

Když vyjdu z koupelny, zamířím do Joshova pokoje. "Říkal jsem si, kam jsi zmizel. Úplně jsem zapomněl, jaké to je, být člověk. Nic necítím, nic neslyším..." Lehnu si do jeho postele a nechám ho dál mluvit. "Na téhle straně spím já." Řekne během monologu. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsme se dostali do bodu, kdy ani jeden z nás neřeší, že spolu sdílíme pokoj i postel. Na Joshovo přání se teda převalím na druhou půlku postele, kde okamžitě ucítím Sallyinu vůni. Zůstala tu ještě z té doby, kdy jsme tady leželi všichni tři spolu.

"Panebože, co to děláš?!" Vyhrkne Josh. "Hmm?" "Jsi upír!" Řekne poněkud rozhozeně. Uvědomím si, že jsem nad sebou ztratil kontrolu a tak se zabral do svých myšlenek, až jsem se proměnil. "Promiň..." Sednu si a schovám hlavu do dlaní. Josh přistoupí ke mně. "To nic, jen mě to trochu vyděsilo... To víš, jsem teď člověk a ty nás v podstatě jíš, takže... Co ti je?" Zeptá se nakonec. "Sally mi dovolila, abych se z ní napil... Je to krev čarodějky..." "Zabije tě to?" Zeptá se vyděšeně. "Ne, Joshi. Právě naopak, probudilo mě to. Všechno je teď intenzivnější." Vysvětlím. "A co Sally?" Pokrčím rameny. "Líbilo se jí to." Josh protočí oči. "Lehni si a snaž se to rozdýchat." Poradí mi. 

Udělám, co mi řekl. Josh si sedne ke stolu a začne něco psát. Mám takové podezření, že si vede deník, ale momentálně se tomu nechci věnovat.

"Asi jsem se do ní zamiloval." Řeknu z ničeho nic. "To doufám. Ona už tě totiž miluje nějaký ten pátek." "Já vím." Řeknu po pravdě. Josh se na mě podívá. "Ty víš?" Přikývnu. "Tak proč s tím nic neděláš? Teď už je... Hmotná." "Mám strach. Vždycky jsem chodil jen s lidma svého druhu. Vím, že je silná a pravděpodobně by se mi zvládla ubránit, kdyby něco, ale zároveň má možnost vést lidský život, i když je čarodějka. Má syna... Nechci je zatahovat do upířích problémů." Řeknu a uvědomím si, že tohle je jedno z mála přiznání, které jsem Joshovi řekl sám od sebe. "Měl by sis promluvit se Sally. Čím dřív, tím líp." Řekne Josh. Usoudím, že má pravdu. 

Rozhodnu se jít za Sally do jejího pokoje. Zaklepu na dveře, ale nikdo neodpoví. Vezmu za kliku a pomalu otevřu dveře. Pokoj se zdá být prázdný. 

"Jdeš za mnou?" Zeptá se Sally stojící za mnou. Trochu se leknu, ale nedám to na sobě znát. "Ne, jenom jsem chtěl..." Sally mě obejde, vejde do pokoje a gestem naznačí, abych šel za ní. Zavřu dveře, ale zůstanu u nich stát, zatímco ona si sedne na postel. "Nemám šanci na normální život, Aidane. Nikdy bych před obyčejným člověkem nemohla být sama sebou, být čarodějkou. Buď být se musela skrývat, nebo bych mu všechno řekla a byla bych tam, kde jsem teď. Na pomezí normálna a nadpřirozena." Chystám se zeptat, jak je možné, že ví, co jsem říkal Joshovi, ale nakonec mi to vysvětlí sama. "Byla jsem u Charlieho v pokoji, slyšela jsem vás." Přikývnu, dojdu k posteli a sednu si vedle ní. Chytím ji za ruku, ze které jsem předtím pil. "Hojíš se rychle." Narozdíl od normálního člověka má rány po kousnutí minimální. "Umíš být něžný, když se snažíš." Pousměju se. Sally ale najednou zvážní a položí mi ruku na rameno. Setkáme se pohledem a v tu chvíli vím, že jsem ztracený.

Těžko říct, kdo se k tomu druhému nakloní jako první, ale je mi to jedno. Když se naše rty setkají, přísahal bych, že se celá místnost nabije novou energií. 

Přisunu se blíž k Sally, ale netroufnu si polibek prohloubit. Tohle je ještě lepší než pít její krev. Sally to nejspíš cítí stejně. Jediným rychlým pohybem si na mě obkročmo sedne a zatlačí mi do ramen. Vím, že chce, abych si lehl, ale místo toho se odtáhnu a přeruším polibek. "Děje se něco?" Zeptá se. Skloním hlavu, aby mi neviděla do obličeje. Nevím, proč se s ní nedokážu ovládat.

"Aidane..." Chytne mě za bradu a donutí mě se na ni podívat. Zdá se, že není ani překvapená, že jsem se proměnil. "Promiň, já..." "Neomlouvej se. Je to v pohodě. Vím moc dobře, do čeho jdu. Chci, abys byl, co jsi. Nevadí mi to. Nemusíš se ovládat, jasné? Kousni mě, když budeš chtít, je to v pořádku. Taky se nebudu kontrolovat, platí?" Nevím přesně, co si pod tou její kontrolou mám představit, ale kývnu na souhlas. Začneme se znovu líbat, tentokrát víc naléhavěji. Z ničeho nic prasknou všechny žárovky. "Co to bylo?" Zeptám se mezi polibkem. "Žádná kontrola, pamatuješ?" Řekne Sally . Dojde mi, že to nejspíš udělala ona. "Dobře..."


	35. Kapitola 35

Josh

Ráno se sejdu v kuchyni s Bishopem. Nejsem z jeho přítomnosti moc nadšený, ale vzhledem k tomu, že nám pomohl najít Aidana, jsme jeho dlužníci. To, že tady může nějaký čas zůstat, je pravděpodobně to nejjednodušší, co jsme pro něj mohli udělat.

Překročím střepy od talířů, co leží na podlaze a z poličky si vezmu poslední hrnek, který ještě drží v celku. "Prohnalo se tady včera v noci tornádo?" Zeptá se Bishop a napije se krve z pytlíku. "Nemám ponětí, ale máme tady takové pravidlo... Krev se pije z hrnku." Vysvětlím mu. "A dáš mi ten svůj? Mám takový pocit, že tady jiný nenajdu." Naštvaně nad tím mávnu rukou. Jednou mu to prominu. Nutně totiž potřebuju kafe.

Nechystám si snídani a sednu si s ní ke stolu. Netrvá to dlouho a objeví se i Aidan. "Čau." Pozdraví nás oba. "Donesl jsem nějakou krev z nemocnice, je v lednici. Když tě ale vidím, pravděpodobně žádnou krev nepotřebuješ." Už se chci Bishopa zeptat, co tím myslí, ale pak si všimnu sám. Aidan není vůbec bledý jako obvykle, má skoro až normální lidskou barvu, žádné kruhy pod očima a celkově vypadá nějak čiperně. "Vypadáš jako člověk, jak je to možné?" Zeptám se. Aidan ale pokrčí rameny. "Nevím..."

"Dobré ráno vespolek!" Zavolá nahlas Sally, když vběhne do kuchyně, ale mě ani Bishopovi nevěnuje jediný pohled. Místo toho se pověsí na Aidana, obejme ho a dá mu pusu. V tu chvíli spadnou ze stěny i hodiny. 

"Moment, takže to ty můžeš za tenhle nepořádek?! Vy dva?!" Vypadne ze mně. "Promiň, Joshi." "Ještě to nemám pod kontrolou." Omluví se Aidan a Sally se k němu přidá. "Je to jednoduché. Přebíráš jeho energii, proto tohle všechno." Vysvětlí Bishop a ukáže na spoušť kolem sebe. "Fyzický kontakt upíra a čarodějky by mohl znamenat pro upíra konec. Čarodějka ti může vysát všechnu energii." Dodá ještě. Sally se od Aidana trochu odtáhne a na tváři se jí objeví starostlivý výraz. "Cítím se dobře. Vlastně líp než obvykle." Řekne Aidan. "To proto, že jsi pil její krev. V té se ti tvoje energie vrací. Ale není to pro tebe plnohodnotná strava, měl bys pořád pít i lidskou krev." Vysvětlí Bishop a odejde z kuchyně. 

Když tam zůstaneme jen my tři, oba obrátí pohled na mě. "Co? Čekáte na moje požehnání?" Zeptám se ze srandy, ale oba zůstanou vážní. "Jenom chci vědět, že ti tohle nevadí." Řekne Aidan. Upřímně mě překvapí, že se vůbec ptá. "Je mi jedno, co spolu děláte, pokud to oba děláte dobrovolně. Ten nepořádek bychom ale měli nějak vyřešit. Naše výplaty nejsou tak velké, abychom mohli každý den kupovat nové nádobí." Řeknu. "Něco s tím udělám, slibuju." Odpoví Sally a znovu Aidana obejme. Jde vidět, že jsou oba šťastní.

"Mami?" Osloví Sally rozespalý Charlie. Aidan ji okamžitě pustí a trochu od ní odstoupí. "Vy jste se objímali?" Zeptá se narovinu. "No, víš, Charlie..." Začne Sally, ale Aidan ji přeruší. "Pojď sem, parťáku." Dřepne si, aby byl ve stejné úrovni očí jako chlapec. 

Charlie k němu přijde, ale ani jeden nic neřekne. Na Aidanovi jde vidět, že zrovna teď není ve své kůži. "Podívej, Charlie, mám tvoji mámu rád... Opravdu hodně rád, tak jsem si říkal..." "Chceš s ní chodit?" Zeptá se hoch. Aidan přikývne. "To je v pohodě. Podělím se o ni." Charlie Aidana obejme kolem krku. Upír neváhá a přitiskne si ho k sobě. "Mám tě rád, Aidane." "Já tebe taky, Charlie." Pustí se a chlapec se obrátí na Sally. "Mami, ty pláčeš?" "To nic, jen mi něco spadlo do oka..." Zalže Sally. "Aha... Mohl bych si jít hrát?" "Utíkej, broučku." Propustí ho Sally.

"No a my dva bychom měli jít do práce. Jsem si jistý, že tě Mary velice ráda uvidí po tak dlouhé době." Vstanu a vezmu si ze stolu dvě jablka na svačinu. Později by se mi mohly hodit. "Jdi napřed. Doženu tě." Řekne Aidan. Protočím oči, ale i tak je tam nechám chvíli o samotě.

"Tak jdeme?" Aidan mě plácne po zádech, když vyjde z domu. "To ty zdržuješ." Usměju se a plácnu ho nazpět. "Mám z tebe vážně radost. Myslím z tebe a Sally." "Díky, Joshi. Já mám radost, že jsi zase člověk. Chtěl jsi to tak." Přikývnu. "Jo... Možná zase zkusím žít jako člověk se vším všudy. Mohl bych si najít holku..." Zauvažuju nahlas. "To je dobrý nápad. Jsi mladý, mohl bys mít svoji vlastní rodinu." Řekne Aidan. Na chvíli se nad tou představou pozastavím. Nejsem jako Aidan. Vím, že vztah na pár nocí by pro mě nebyl to pravé. Se Sally je to jiné, poznám to na něm. Je zamilovaný. A přesně to je to, co bych chtěl znovu zažít.

O MĚSÍC POZDĚJI  
"Aidane, počkej..." Zavolám na něj, když ho uvidím, jak prochází nemocniční chodbou. "Ano?" Otočí se ke mně upír. "Jenom jsem se tě chtěl zeptat, co máte v plánu na večer." Aidan pokrčí rameny. "Asi nic. Já jsem tady až do večera a Sally chtěla jít s malým na koupaliště, takže večer budou pravděpodobně unavení... Proč?" Zeptá se. "Víš, jak jsem ti říkal, že se s někým vídám?" Aidan přikývne. "Pozval jsem ji dnes večer k nám na večeři." Vysvětlím a upírova reakce na sebe nenechá dlouho čekat. "Chceš mít celý dům pro sebe? Není problém, se Sally něco vymyslíme." Navrhne okamžitě. "Spíš jsem doufal, že bychom mohli všichni povečeřet společně... Jasně, už jsem s ní párkrát na večeři byl, ale to je všechno. Ještě jsme spolu ne... Prostě je to všechno v začátku a já bych byl míň nervózní, kdybyste u té večeře byli taky." Vysvětlím. "Dobře, fajn. Jak že se jmenuje?" "Suzzie." Aidan přikývne. "Budu doma kolem osmé. Radši to řeknu Sally, ať je připravená." "Díky, Aidane. Jo a prosím tě... Docela bych ocenil, kdyby při večeři nevybuchly žádné hrnky a podobné věci, ano? Nic jsem jí o nadpřirozenu neřekl." Dodám ještě. Upír se jen usměje, plácne mě po rameni a vrátí do práce.

***

"Je to úžasné! Nevěděla jsem, že jsi takový kuchař." Řekne Suzzie a naloží si další porci salátu. "Dokonce je i skvělá uklízečka." Přidá se Sally. "No tak, to by stačilo, ještě mi to sebevědomí vleze do hlavy." Poznamenám a všichni se zasmějeme. Vůbec jsem nečekal, že by se to dnešní rande mohlo takhle podařit. Sally a Suzzie si rozumí, jako kdyby byly kamarádky už roky.

Uslyšíme otevření a zavření hlavních dveří a za pár sekund se v kuchyni objeví Aidan. "Omlouvám se, musel jsem něco dodělat..." Zarazí se a zůstane zírat na mou novou přítelkyni. Všimnu si, že i Suzzie po mém boku trochu ztuhne, ale rozhodnu se tomu nevěnoval pozornost. "Aidane, tohle je Suzzie. Suzzie, Aidan." Představím je. Na zlomek vteřiny se ani jeden z nich nepohne, ale pak se Aidan probere a natáhne k Suzzie ruku. "Těší mě." "Nápodobně." Odpoví Suzzie, když si potřesou rukou. Aidan si sedne vedle Sally, která se znovu pustí do hovoru s naším hostem.


	36. Kapitola 36

Aidan

Nemůžu ani slovy vyjádřit, co jsem cítil, když jsem uviděl Joshovu přítelkyni u nás v kuchyni. Ženu, kterou jsem před dvěma sty lety viděl umírat, kterou jsem opustil, když jsem odešel do války, kterou jsem si vzal a se kterou jsem zplodil syna. Moje žena sedí přímo přede mnou, vedle mého lidského přítele, který pravděpodobně vůbec netuší, že jeho nová přítelkyně je upírka.

"No a co ty,Aidane, kde pracuješ?" Zeptá se Suzanna, neboli Suzzie, jak si teď říká. "Pracuju s Joshem v nemocnici." Odpovím prostě. "Jen s tím rozdílem, že já jsem sanitář, který mění lidem plenky, zatímco on je zdravotní bratr." Doplní mě Josh, ale pak mu začne zvonit mobil. "Omlouvám se, musím to vzít." Vstane od stolu a odejde do obýváku, takže tam nás tři nechá samotné.

"Celé dny mu nikdo nezavolá, ale teď, když tu má své děvče, se po něm bude někdo shánět..." Řekne Sally a jen tak bezmyšlenkovitě mi položí ruku na paži. Setkáme se se Suzannou pohledem. "A jak dlouho jste spolu vy dva?" Zeptá se. "Nejdřív jsme byli spolubydlící, pak kamarádi a už asi měsíc spolu chodíme. Charlie Aidana zbožňuje." Řekne Sally a dá mi pusu na tvář. "Charlie? Tvůj syn?" Zeptá se Suzanna a Sally přikývne. "Aidan je pro něj jako bratr i otec." Sotva to Sally dořekne, ozve se z Charlieho pokoje silná rána. "To byl Charlie. Půjdu se na něj podívat." Sally odejde od stolu, takže teď zůstanu se Suzannou sám.

"Tak ráda tě vidím, Aidane." "Byla jsi naživu celou tu dobu? Proč jsi mě nenašla?" Zeptám se okamžitě. "Nemohla jsem. Žila jsem s Rebeccou, to ona mě proměnila. Chtěla jsem jít za tebou v ten moment, co jsem se proměnila, ale nedovolila mi to. Vyhrožovala, že zabije našeho syna..." "Harry je jeden z nás?" Zeptám se a Suzanna přikývne. "Bylo mu dvacet, když se proměnil. Mluvím o něm jako o svém mladším bratrovi. Je celý ty." Nahrnou se mi slzy do očí, ale zdržím je na místě. Celou tu dobu jsem si myslel, že moje žena i syn jsou mrtví, ale teď vím, že oba přežili a jsou jako já. Nic jsem si nemohl přát víc.

"Omlouvám se, hned jsem u vás." Zavolá Josh z obýváku. "Nic mu neříkej. Ne teď." "Ale..." "Prostě ne. Prosím." Řeknu jí. Vím, že je to složitá situace, proto chci všechno dobře promyslet, než se Josh něco dozví.

"Omlouvám se, to byl kolega... Všechno v pořádku?" Zeptá se Josh, když se vrátí k nám. "Jo, všechno v pohodě... Kdyby vám to nevadilo, šel bych si lehnout. Dneska to byl dlouhý den. Rád jsem tě poznal, Suzzie." Rozloučím se a odejdu do naší ložnice.

"Suzzie už odešla?" Zeptá se Sally, když mě uvidí ve dveřích. "Ještě ne, jen jim chci dopřát trochu soukromí." Vysvětlím. "Charlie má horečku, nevadilo by ti, kdybych dnes spala u něj?" "Samozřejmě, že nevadilo. Nemám se na něj podívat?" Zeptám se, ale Sally zavrtí hlavou. "Před chvilkou znovu usnul. Nechci ho budit." Vezme si deku a než odejde, dlouze se políbíme. "Miluju tě." "I já tebe." Odpovím a Sally odejde. 

Lehnu si do postele. Myšlenky mi víří v hlavě jedna za druhou. Vůbec nedokážu určit, jak se cítím. Jsem šťastný, že je můj syn naživu a spolu s ním i má žena, ale zároveň mám špatný pocit kvůli Joshovi i Sally. Josh se zdá být šťastný a znovu žije lidský život, který si zaslouží. Pravděpodobně neví, že je Suzanna upírka. Když o tom tak přemýšlím, Sally na ní, zdá se, taky nic nepoznala. Až budu příště se Suzannou mluvit, musím se zeptat, jak je to možné.

Další věc, která celé situaci moc nepomáhá, je fakt, že teď chodím se Sally. Samozřejmě nečekám, že Suzanna odsune Joshe stranou a vběhne mi do náručí. Vlastně bych to ani nechtěl. Lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že k ní nic necítím. Ten měsíc, co žijeme se Sally jako pár, byl skvělý. Funguje to. Mám znovu to, co jsem všechny ty roky chtěl. To, co jsem měl se Suzannou... Vážně nevím, co teď budu dělat.

***

Další den v práci je pro mě jako trest. Od včerejšího odpoledne jsem nepil žádnou krev a začínám to na sobě pociťovat. Jsem nervózní a podrážděný a mám strach, že bych se mohl proměnit, kdybych se dostal k většímu množství čerstvé krve. Proto si vymezím chvilku, abych si mohl zajít do krevní banky.

Přiložím kartu ke dveřím, ale nic se neděje. Dokonce i další pokusy o otevření selžou. "Jasmine..." Oslovím procházející sestru. "Nemohl bych si půjčit tvoji kartu? Ta moje nefunguje." "Nefunguje ani moje. Ukázalo se, to že z tama ta krev podivně mizí. Pravděpodobně někdo bere krev pro dealery, aby měli čisté krevní testy." Vysvětlí kolegyně. "Odkud teda budeme brát krev?" Jasmine pokrčí rameny. "Kartu bude mít pravděpodobně jen jeden člověk. Zítra se to bude řešit na poradě." "Fajn, díky za informace." Usměju se, ale sotva se Jasmine otočí, začnu bojovat se svým hladem i proměnou.

"Joshi!" Zavolám o něco hlasitěji, než by bylo nutné, když uvidím svého přítele. Doběhnu k němu a když se na mě podívá, zamračí se. "Vypadáš jako smrt. Jsi bledý." "Právě proto potřebuju tvoji pomoc. Nemůžu se dostat do krevní banky, protože nefungují karty... Nežádal bych tě o to, ale..." Trochu se usměju, protože moc dobře vím, že se mi špičáky trochu zaostřily. Josh si toho všimne, přesně to jsem chtěl. "Panebože... Potřebuješ krev? Dobře, to zvládnu... Pojď se mnou." Společně projdeme chodbou a já slyším, jak se Joshovi okamžitě zrychlil tep. Je nervózní a má strach.

"Děláš si srandu? Mám se z tebe nakrmit na klasickém pokoji?" Zeptám se. "Hele, není tady žádný pacient... Kde jinde bys to chtěl udělat?" "Já nevím... Na záchodě?" Řeknu první místo, které mě napadne, ale Josh protočí oči. "Prostě zavři dveře a udělej to." Rozkáže nervózně. Zavřu dveře a přistoupím k němu. "Tak jo, dobře..." Zvedne ke mně ruku, ale odstrčím ji. "Nemůžu tě kousnout do ruky, když máš krátký rukáv. Každý si toho všimne." "Dám si na to obvaz, tak už dělej." Zavrtím hlavou. "A jak to asi vysvětlíš Mary, když se bude ptát? Víš, že všechny pracovní úrazy kontroluje." Připomenu mu. "Fajn, máš pravdu. Jak to teda uděláme?" Zadívám se mu na krk a automaticky se mi prodlouží zuby. "Ne ne ne ne ne! Z krku ne! Podívej, mám tě vážně rád, ale tohle je trochu moc..." Opatrně ho přitlačím ke zdi, aby se mohl opřít, odhrnu mu límeček a co nejjemněji ho kousnu do krku. 

"Panebože... Tohle je divné... Aidane..." Snaží se mě od sebe odtlačit, ale když zjistí, že to nemá cenu, přestane a místo toho se mě začne přidržovat. 

"Aidane!?" Ozve se ženský hlas. Okamžitě se od Joshe odtáhnu, naštěstí nikde na sobě necítím krev. Za ty roky jsem se naučil krmit se z lidí tak, aby krev netekla všude okolo. Teď se mi to hodí. 

"Nechceme mi, hoši, vysvětlit, co to má znamenat?" Zeptá se Mary a dá si ruce v bok. Josh si přitiskne ruku na ránu, ale není schopen slova. "Omlouvám se, Mary... Nechal jsem se... Unést?" Vysvětlím trochu neohrabaně. "Oba moc dobře víte, že sexuální harašení na pracovišti nepodporuji. Ještě si o tom promluvíme. Na dvojce na tebe někdo čeká,Aidane." "Hned jsem tam." Věnuju Joshovi omluvný pohled a nechám ho s Mary.

"Omlouvám se, měl jsem..." Zarazím se v půlce věty, když vejdu na ošetřovnu, kde mě poslala Mary. "Doufám, že nerušíme." Řekne Suzanna a obrátí se na chlapce stojícího vedle ní. "Harry tě chtěl vidět." "Ahoj, tati..." Zůstanu zírat na svého syna. Nemám slov. Když Suzanna říkala, že je mi podobný, netušil jsem, že až tak moc. Je to jako bych se díval sám na sebe, jen v mladší verzi, se světlejšími vlasy a trochu menší postavou. Udělám pár kroků a obejmu ho. Harry mě pevně stiskne. "Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsme tě konečně našli. Chyběl jsi mi." Řekne můj syn. "Ty mě taky, hochu. Vy oba." Podívám se na Suzannu, která přikývne. Pak se s Harrym odtáhneme. "Máme toho hodně co dohánět." "To si piš. Když jsem... Vás opustil, bylo ti šest. Teď jsi o pár let mladší než já." Oba se usmějeme. "Jo... Je mi dvacet, mí rodiče mají dvacet pět... Pravděpodobně jste nejmladší rodiče na světě." "Proto všude říkám, že jsi můj mladší bratr." Přidá se Suzanna. "Josh by měl ale vědět pravdu." Přikývnu. "Dneska večer jim řeknu pravdu."


	37. Kapitola 37

Josh

"Vážně tomu nemůžu uvěřit. Vždyť ty jsi ani nic neřekl! Víš, jak se na mě pak ostatní sestry dívaly? Mary to musela říct úplně všem." Řeknu Aidanovi, když přijdeme domů. "Omluvil jsem se ti." "Za co ses omluvil?" Zeptá se Sally a dá Aidanovi pusu. "Tady tvůj přítel a já jsme byli obviněni že sexuálního harašení na pracovišti. Kvůli němu." Sally povytáhne obočí a chystá se něco říct, ale Aidan ji zastaví. "Potřeboval jsem krev. Nutně. S krevní bankou jsou teď problémy, nedá se do ní dostat, takže mou jedinou nadějí byl tady Josh. Požádal jsem ho, jestli bych si mohl vzít jeho krev." Vysvětlí. "Tím požádal myslíš to, jak jsi za mnou přišel s vyceněnýma zubama? Neměl jsem moc na výběr." "Jak z toho vzniklo sexuální harašení?" Zeptá se pobaveně Sally. "Vešli jsme na prázdný pokoj a místo toho, aby mě kousl do zápěstí, mě přišpendlil ke zdi a pil z krku! Pak tam přišla vrchní sestra. Vypadalo to, jako by mě na tom krku líbal!" Aidan protočí oči, čímž mi naznačí, že je mu úplně jedno, že mě to tak rozhodilo. "Cítím se podvedená..." Řekne s předstíranou vážností Sally, ale pak se začne smát na celé kolo. Vůbec nemají pro člověka pochopení.

"Jen tak pro připomínku, dneska děláš večeři ty, Joshi." Řekne Sally a pověsí se na Aidana. "Charlie je u kamaráda, takže my dva teď máme chvilku pro sebe." Začnou se líbat, jako kdybych vůbec nestál dva metry od nich. "Jděte k sobě. A rád bych vám připomněl, že k vaření potřebuji nádobí, takže žádné rozbité talíře, jasný?"


	38. Kapitola 38

Aidan

"Večeře!" Zavolá Josh z kuchyně. Sally vedle mě nespokojeně zamručí. "Nemůže nám to donést sem?" "Myslím, že by nás takhle nechtěl vidět." Sally se na sebe podívá a mávne rukou. "Ví, že piješ moji krev. A taky ví, že mně to nevadí." "To sice ano, ale stejně bude lepší, když si dáš sprchu, než půjdeš nahoru. Já ho zatím zabavím." Políbím ji, vstanu z postele a obleču se. "Hned se k vám přidám." Řekne Sally, než odejde do sprchy.

"Ale ale, vidím, že ty už jsi po večeři. Mám ti aspoň symbolicky něco nachystat?" Zeptá se Josh, když si sednu ke stolu. "Nemusíš. Sally za chvilku přijde." "Fajn." Můj kamarád nachystá porci jen pro sebe a Sally a sedne si ke stolu. "Jsi v pohodě? Obvykle hýříš energií po... Času stráveném se Sally." Usměju se nad jeho pojmenováním našich aktivit. "Jsem v pohodě." Odpovím, ale rozhodně se tak necítím. Vím, že jim musím říct o Suzanně.

"Páni, ty ses překonal. Vypadá to skvěle." Zhodnotí Joshovo úsilí Sally a sedne si ke stolu. Když začnou jíst, nastane ticho. Obvykle je to příjemné, ale dnes ne. Alespoň pro mě ne.

"Musím vám něco říct..." Začnu a oba se na mě podívají. Josh dokonce přestane žvýkat. "Někdo umřel?" "Ne, Joshi... Jde o Suzannu... O Suzzie." Teď už přestane jíst i Sally. "Jde o to, že je upír. Nevím, jak je možné, že jsi to nepoznala, dneska jsem se jí zapomněl zeptat..." "Moment... Ty se s ní scházíš?" Zeptá se Josh. "Byla za mnou v nemocnici." Začnu cítit, jak se atmosféra v místnosti mění. "Ona je... Moje žena. Když jsme byli lidé, vzali jsme se. Myslel jsem si, že jsou mrtví... Místo toho ale žili s Rebeccou. Řekla mi, že se snažila se mnou spojit, ale Rebecca vyhrožovala, že zabije Harryho..." "Kdo je Harry?" Skočí mi do řeči Josh. "Náš syn. Je taky upír." 

Žárovky v celém domě najednou prasknou a místnosti zaplaví tma. Sally vstane od stolu a rychle odejde do naší ložnice. "Sally..." Vstanu, abych šel za ní, ale Josh mě zastaví. "Nech ji. Dej jí čas." Sednu si zpátky, zatímco Josh vytáhne pár svíček a zapálí je.

"Podívej, Aidane, neměl jsem tušení, že je to tvoje žena. Kdybych to věděl..." "To je v pohodě, Joshi. Přemýšlel jsem o tom. Nechci, aby ses s ní přestal vídat. Vím, že jsi s ní šťastný, zasloužíš si to. Sice jsem ji neviděl přes 200 let, ale ona ti neublíží. Vždycky se snažila pomáhat lidem." Josh si schová hlavu do dlaní. "Nikdy mi neřekla, že má syna. Mluvila něco o mladším bratrovi..." "To je náš syn. Proměnil se, když mu bylo dvacet. Kdyby o něm mluvila jako o synovi, musela by ho porodit v pěti letech. Lidem by to nedávalo smysl." Vysvětlím a Josh přikývne. "Potřebuju chvilku, než to nějak vstřebám." "Jasně." Zvednu se a rozhodnu se jít za Sally.

Když vejdu do ložnice, najdu ji, jak sedí na posteli v obležení papírových kapesníku. Sednu si vedle ní. V místnosti je tma, ale přes jemnou záři měsíce vidím, jak má ubrečené oči. "Co bude teď? Sebereš se a odjedeš s ní? Nemůžu uvěřit, žes nám to řekl po tom, co jsme spolu spali..." "Sally, já nikam nepojedu. Mám tady tebe, Joshe a Charlieho. Neopustím vás kvůli tomu, že se tady po víc jak dvou stech letech zjevila moje manželka. Řekl jsem Joshovi, aby s ní zůstal. Jediné co chci, je trávit čas se svým synem..." Sally si osuší oči. "Vážně chceš zůstat se mnou? Oni jsou tvoje rodina. Znal jsi je, když jsi byl ještě člověk..." Pohladím ji po ruce. "Neříkám, že je mi Suzanna ukradená. Není, protože mi dala syna. Za to ji budu vždycky respektovat. Ale víš, co se říká na svatbě... Dokud vás smrt nerozdělí. A my jsme oba mrtví." Sally mě pevně obejme. "Pochopila bych to, kdyby sis vybral je." "Vybral jsem si tebe. Navíc nejde jen o mě. Suzanna má podle mě o Joshe opravdový zájem." Lehnu si. Sally se ke mně přítulí úplně stejně, jako vždycky. "Co když se tady bude chtít nastěhovat? Bishop odešel, máme tu místo..." "Myslím, že to je docela předčasné. Je ze staré školy, jen tak se někde nenastěhuje... A kdyby jo, zvykli bychom si." Řeknu. "To nevím... Zdála se mi být fajn, ale to jsem ještě nevěděla, že je to tvoje žena." "Potřebuju, abys mi věřila. Mám tebe. Josh to bude muset taky zvládnout." Dám Sally pusu do vlasů a společně si lehneme. Nikdo z nás už nic neřekne, takže to netrvá dlouho a oba usneme.


	39. Kapitola 39

Sally

Dnes mám volno. Charlie odešel do školy a Aidan do práce, takže jediný, kdo mi může dělat společnost, je Josh. Sejdu dolů do obýváku a uvidím ho sedět na gauči se šálkem kávy v ruce. "Dobré ráno." Pozdravím ho a rozvalím se na gauč vedle něj. "Dobré..." Řekne skoro neslyšně. "Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptám se ho. "A ty jsi? Po tom, co nám včera Aidan řekl?" Dobrá nálada mě opustí. Ráno jsem si slíbila, že na Aidana a jeho znovunalezenou manželku nebudu myslet. Asi to nevyjde. "Nevím, jak se kvůli tomu cítím... Chci mu věřit, že si opravdu vybral nás." "Jo..." Řekne Josh a napije se kávy. "Jde mi spíš o to, že si se Suzzie vážně rozumím. Je milá, vtipná, chytrá, hezká... A je upír, což jsem nevěděl." "Tohle ti vadí?" Zeptám se a položím mu ruku na rameno. "Podle Aidana ti od ní nic nehrozí." "O to nejde, nebojím se... Jenom prostě... Asi nechci chodit s upírkou ani nikým jiným nadpřirozeným. Nechápej mě špatně, tebe a Aidana mám nadevše rád, ale... Jsem zase člověk. Chci mít lidský život se vším všudy. Chci mít manželku, dvě nebo tři děti, dům a psa... " "Páni. Máš to vážně dobře naplánované." Josh mi věnuje ne zrovna milý pohled. "Jde především o to, že se Suzzie tohle mít nemůžu. Vím, že je to ode mě sobecké..." "Joshi, po tom všem si zasloužíš mít takový život, jaký si přeješ. Znáš Suzzie jenom chvíli, lidi se rozchází..." Josh přikývne. "Aidan si bude myslet, že je to kvůli němu." "Nejde o to, co si bude myslet. Tady jde o tebe a tvůj život. Když to nepochopí od tebe, vysvětlím mu to já." Navrhnu. "Fajn, díky." Jednou rukou mě obejme kolem ramen. "Měl bych jí to říct. Ať to zbytečně neprodlužujeme." Zvedne se z gauče a zamíří do svého pokoje. 

O chvíli později mi přijde zpráva od Aidana. Dnes večer by mi chtěl představit svého syna. Vzhledem k tomu, že se chce setkat v baru, odhaduji, že se jeho syn proměnil v dospělém věku. Vůbec nevím, co od toho můžu čekat, ale odepíšu mu, že souhlasím.

***

Vejdu do domluveného baru, který je plný lidí. Dlouho jsem nikde nebyla. Rozhlédnu se, jestli je někde neuvidím, když kousek ode mě projde Aidan. "Aidane." Oslovím ho a natáhnu se po něm, abych ho mohla chytit za ruku. Když se tak stane a muž se otočí, dojde mi, že to není Aidan. "Omlouvám se, já jsem..." "Ty musíš být Sally." Řekne mladý muž a široce se usměje. "Já jsem Harry, Aidanův syn. Rád tě poznávám." Natáhne ke mně ruku a já ji přijmu. "Páni! No jasně, že jsi jeho syn!" Řeknu naprosto překvapeně. Ta podoba je neuvěřitelná.

"Vidím, že už jste se seznámili." Řekne pravý Aidan, když přijde k nám. "Měl jsi pravdu, je vážně sexy." Řekne Harry a Aidan ho šťouchne loktem do žeber. "Bacha na jazyk, mladý muži. Ta je moje." Všichni tři se usmějeme a Aidan mi dá pusu na přivítanou. Pak se všichni usadíme ke stolu.

***

Ani si neuvědomím, že v baru sedím už dvě a půl hodiny. S Aidanem i Harrym utíká čas o dost rychleji. Ze začátku jsem měla strach, že si nebudeme mít o čem povídat, ale bylo to zbytečné. Většinu času mluvíme jeden přes druhého, dokonce i Aidan, který se obvykle nikomu jen tak nesvěřuje. 

"Takže tenhle náramek může za to, že z tebe necítím upíra?" Zeptám se a Harry přikývne. "Jo, je to celkem výhodné. Když jsme žili v New Yorku, byl skoro na každém rohu nějaký vlkodlak. Byly s nimi věčné boje. Rebecca nám všem zařídila tyhle amulety, které nás udrží v tajnosti. Máma má takový prsten, nemusí to být nutně náramek." Vysvětlí Harry. "Hmm... Měla bych začít studovat nová kouzla." Poznamenám, když v tom mi začne v kabelce vyzvánět mobil. 

"Píše mi Josh, Charlie zase dostal horečku." "Tak to abychom šli..." Řekne Aidan a zvedne se ze židle. "Já půjdu, ty si užívej večer se svým synem. Sejdeme se doma." Dám mu pusu, aby věděl, že to myslím vážně. Opravdu jim nechci kazit poznávání. "Vážně je to v pohodě?" Ujistí se ještě Aidan, ale to už se rozloučím s Harrym a vydám se domů.


	40. Kapitola 40

Aidan

"Máš vážně dobrý vkus. První máma, teď Sally..." Zhodnotí můj syn a obrátí do sebe dalšího panáka whisky. Ne, že by s námi alkohol něco udělal. "Řekl bych, že tvoje matka a Sally jsou spíš výjimky." Mávnu na barmanku, aby nám nalila dalšího panáka. Když přijde k nám, Harry jí věnuje okouzlující úsměv. Dívka si toho všimne a mírně zčervená. 

"Přivádíš ji do rozpaků." Poznamenám. "Líbí se mi, když jsou nedostupné nebo stydlivé. Co kdybychom se spolu napili něčeho výživnějšího, než je whisky?" "To není dobrý nápad, Harry." Zamítnu to, ale můj syn se jen tak nevzdá. "Proč by nebyl? Slyšel jsem, že krevní banka v nemocnici momentálně nefunguje. Kde chceš sehnat krev? Stejně se od někoho budeš muset napít." Sám pro sebe uznám, že má pravdu. Domácí zásoba krve už mi taky došla a ta od Sally není nijak výživná. Mohl bych zase požádat Joshe, ale vzhledem k tomu, jak reagoval naposled, ho nechci vystavit dalšímu stresu. 

"Fajn, ale dáme si jenom trochu." "Skvělé! Zvu tě, když jsi říkal, že v ovlivňování nejsi moc dobrý. Vyber si." Řekne a kývne hlavou směrem k lidem sedícím u stolů. Každého si prohlédnu, dokud mi někdo nepadne do oka. "Modré šaty s bílou čelenkou ve vlasech." Harry najde danou dívku pohledem a přikývne. "Dobrá volba. Jdu na to." 

Vezme si svou skleničku a pomalým sebejistým krokem přijde k dívce. Něco jí řekne a ona se usměje, pak jí dokonce nabídne své pití, ale to odmítne. Po chvilce se Harry vydá k východu a dívka ho následuje. Rozhodnu se mu dát chvilku náskok a pak vyrazím za nimi.

Najdu je venku, jak se líbají. Když dívka uslyší kroky, odtáhne se od Harryho. "Kdo je tohle? Tvůj brácha?" Zeptá se. "Ne, můj otec." Odpoví Harry popravdě a slečna se začne smát. "To tě měl tak ve třech letech, ne?" "Vlastně mi bylo dvacet pět. Od proměny nestártu." Vysvětlím. "A v co ses proměnil? V nějakého blázna?" Řekne namyšleně. "Ne, v upíra." Proměním se a těsně před tím, než dívka začne křičet, ji Harry ovlivní. "Nekřič a neboj se. Bude se ti to líbit." Řekne a zakousne se jí do krku. Chvíli ho nechám, aby se napil, ale pak se zakousnu z druhé strany. Čerstvá krev se mi rozlije do žil a naplní energií.

Když ucítím, že dívka začíná slábnou, seberu všechny síly a odtáhnu se od ní. "To stačí, Harry. Je slabá." K mému překvapení se odtáhne hned, jak ho oslovím. "Jdi domů a pořádně se prospi. Aspoň dva týdny budeš nosit šátek kolem krku a nic z tohohle si nebudeš pamatovat." Ovlivní ji a dívka vrávoravým krokem odejde.

"Co tomu říkáš? Byla to docela sladká tečka za dnešním večerem, ne?" "Jo, to máš pravdu. Překvapil jsi mě. Netušil jsem, že se umíš tak dobře ovládat." Řeknu a Harry pokrčí rameny. "V tomhle jsem pravděpodobně po tobě, ne po mámě." Nečekaně mě obejme, ale trvá to jen chvilku. "Bylo to super, jsem rád, že jsi zpátky v mém životě." Řekne upřímně. "Jsem rád, že jsi můj syn." Odpovím mu a usměju se. Harry mi úsměv vrátí a pomalu se vydá domů.

Když se já vrátím domů, najdu Joshe sedět na gauči. "Ahoj. Proč ještě nespíš?" Zeptám se ho. Je už docela pozdě. "Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit. Máš chvilku?" Řekne to docela vážně, takže si hned začnu dělat starosti. "Jasně, o co jde?" Sednu si vedle něj na gauč, ale jakmile se k němu přiblížím, ucítím krev. "Jsi zraněný?" Josh si odhrne šálu a nakloní se ke mně. Uvidím stopy po zubech a pořádně roztrhnutou kůži. "Proboha, to jsem ti udělal já, když jsem z tebe pil v té nemocnici? Joshi, vždyť to už je pár dnů zpátky, proč jsi nic neřekl?" Zavalím ho otázkami, ale on zavrtí hlavou. "Není to od tebe. Já... Rozešel jsem se se Suzzie a ona..." "Pokousala tě? Tohle ti udělala ona?" Josh nic neřekne, jen přikývne. "Nechtěl jsem ti to říkat, ale Sally na tom trvala..." "Přísahám, že už ti neublíží." Slíbím mu.

***

Se Suzannou si domluvím schůzku hned další den dopoledne. Josh odešel ráno do práce a Sally spala celou noc u Charlieho, takže jsem ani s jedním z nich nemluvil.

"Nečekala jsem, že se se mnou budeš chtít sejít v baru a ještě ke všemu tak po ránu." Řekne Suzanna, když si ke mně přisedne. "Josh mi řekl, co se stalo. Zbláznila ses? Mohla jsi ho zabít!" Zvýším hlas. "Víš ty vůbec, co byl zač? Byl vlkodlak!" Brání se. "Josh nebyl jako ti vlkodlaci, které jste měli v New Yorku. Trpěl tím, co byl zač. Upíři ho málem zabili, ale já jsem ho zachránil a teď je jako má rodina. Neopovažuj se k němu znovu přiblížit." Řeknu zcela vážně, ale Suzanna se tomu zasměje. "Budeš radši chránit svého kamaráda než svoji ženu? Změnil ses, Aidane." "Pokud to bude nutné, budu chránit vás oba. Josh je člověk, který žije s upírem a čarodějkou. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale vím, že by se od nás nejradši odstěhoval a měl zase normální lidský život, ale je sám. Nikoho nemá, proto ho budu chránit, ať je cokoliv." Suzanna se mi dlouze zadívá do očí. "Možná ses až tolik nezměnil. Zdá se, že jsi schopný jít kvůli blízkým i přes mrtvoly." Nevím, co přesně tím chce říct, tak raději mlčím. Na chvíli mezi námi zavládne ticho.

"Harry říkal, že jste si spolu včera dali večeři. Že prý se umíš ovládat docela dobře. Řekni mi, v čem je to tajemství?" "Žádné tajemství není. Prostě se musíš ovládat. Hlad nad tebou nesmí zvítězit." Vysvětlím. Suzanna přikývne a uhne pohledem. "Máš s tím problém, že?" Zeptám se. Jako lidé jsme si byli opravdu hodně blízcí a v gestech a výrazech toho druhého jsme se naučili číst jako v otevřené knize. 

"Zkoušela jsem krev z pytlíku několik desetiletí, ale nedokážu ji v sobě udržet. Ta chuť..." Začne rychle mrkat a v očích se jí objeví slzy. "Ublížila jsem tolika lidem, Aidane. Rebecca nás v tom podporovala. Chtěla, ať žijeme jako predátoři. Ze začátku to pro mě bylo nemyslitelné, ale pak... Pak jsem si zvykla a začalo se mi to líbit. Teď s tím nemůžu přestat. Ale nechci taková být, tohle nejsem já..." Začne silně vzlykata pokusí se ode mě co nejvíc odvrátit. "Hej..." Položím jí ruku na rameno, což ji donutí se na mě podívat. "Pomůžu ti. Naučím tě, jak se ovládat. Zvládneš to." "Děkuji." Poprvé po dvou stech letech se pevně obejmeme. Okamžitě si vzpomenu na naše společně strávené lidské roky. Byli jsme děti, když jsme se poprvé potkali. Hrávali jsme si spolu a když jsme začali dospívat, stali se z nás nerozluční přátelé. Pak přátelství přerostlo v lásku a nakonec v manželství, které nám dalo i syna. 

Když se po chvilce pustíme, uvědomím si, že Suzanna možná myslela na to samé, co já. V jejích očích vidím tu samou lásku jako tehdy. 

"Měla by ses nakrmit co nejdřív. Jsi skoro průsvitná." Řeknu, abych se zbavil svých myšlenek a možné i citů. "Snažím se krmit co nejmíň. Radši se budu trápit hladem než tím, co jsem udělala." "To není moudré řešení. Čím větší hlad pak máš, tím horší je se ovládnout. Musíš se krmit pravidelně v malých dávkách." Vysvětlím jí. "Je jasné, že se teď neovládnu. Jakmile se do někoho zakousnu, tak..." Odmlčí se a zavrtí hlavou. Nejspíš má pravdu. Kdybych jí teď dovedl nějakého člověka, pravděpodobně bych ji nedokázal zastavit, aby ho nevysála.

"Dám ti svoji krev." Řeknu a Suzanna se na mě překvapeně podívá. "Ne, to není nutné..." "Je to nutné. Musíš se nakrmit a to co nejdřív. Moje krev tě aspoň trochu zasytí, když jsem včera pil z člověka." Suzanna chvíli váhá. Oba víme moc dobře, co to znamená, když dva upíři sdílí krev. Je to hodně osobní, skoro jako sex. Upíři se tak propojí myšlenkama i tělesně. Nedělal jsem to moc často, jen párkrát s Bishopem nebo Marcusem, když to některý z nás nutně potřeboval. 

"Dobře, tak tedy ano." Souhlasí po chvíli. Přikývnu a společně opustíme bar.

Jdeme chvíli mlčky vedle sebe, než dojdeme k malému lesíku. Tady jsem poprvé potkal Joshe, když byl vlkodlak. Tehdy zabil tu dívku a málem i mě. Nikdy jsem se ho nezeptal, jestli si na tu moc pamatuje. Jestli si vybavuje, že někoho smrtelně zranil. Pravděpodobně na to ale po proměně zapomněl. Myslím, že jinak by to nesl podstatně hůř.

"Tady by to mohlo stačit." Řeknu, když jsme v dostatečné vzdálenosti od lidí. Vyhrnu si rukáv a nastavím k Suzanně zápěstí. Skoro okamžitě se promění a zakousne se.

Stačí pár sekund, abych pocítil to spojení. Je to silné jak emočně, tak fyzicky. Suzanna pije hladově, jako by na tom závisel její život, což vlastně není daleko od pravdy. Během chvilky začnu cítit, že pomalu slábnu. "To stačí." Řeknu, ale se Suzannou to ani nehne. "Suzanno..." Nepřestane pít a zdá se mi, že mě ani neslyší, ale pak si odhrne vlasy a odhalí tak svůj krk. Vím přesně, co chce. "To nemůžu. Nedělej to." Odtáhne se a pustí mou ruku. Zadívá se mi do očí ve své upíří podobě a v tu chvíli se ve mně něco zlomí. 

Proměním se a kousnu ji do krku. Suzanna zasténá a přitiskne se ke mně. Opřu se zády o strom, má žena zakloní hlavu ještě víc dozadu a rukou mi projede ve vlasech, což mě vrátí do přítomnosti.

Odtáhnu se a odstoupím od ní o krok dozadu. "Co se děje? Můžeš pokračovat." "Nemůžu... Promiň." Omluvím se a zmizím co nejrychleji do lesa.


End file.
